My Lovely Brother
by Sweatpanda
Summary: [WANNA ONE FIC] [Chapter 9 UP] 'Jihoon tahu, dia seharusnya tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta itu pada Woojin yang merupakan kakak kembarnya. Tapi, Jihoon harus apa jika Tuhan telah memberikannya perasaan itu' 2Park. Park Woojin X Park Jihoon. Slight! JinSeob. JinHoon/WinkDeep. Warn : Twincest, Boys Love.
1. Prolog

**My** **Lovely** **Brother**

Author : **Sweatpanda**

Cast : Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, Ahn Hyungseob, Bae Jinyeong, etc.

Disclaimer : My Lovely Brother © Sweatpanda

Genre : Drama, Family, Romance.

Lenght : Chaptered

Rated : T

Summary : 'Jihoon tahu, dia seharusnya tidak mempunyai perasaan cinta itu pada Woojin yang merupakan kakak kembarnya. Tapi, Jihoon harus apa jika Tuhan telah memberikannya perasaan itu?'

Warning : Family!AU, Incest! OOC! Typo(s).

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

"Jihoon-ie, cepatlah."

"Kau cepat sekali sih berjalannya?"

.

"Ayolah, Woojin hyung~"

"Ada maunya saja, panggil aku hyung."

.

"Park Woojin!"

"Bukan, aku Park Jihoon."

.

"Kalian kembar? Tapi kenapa tidak mirip?"

"Benarkah?"

.

"Kau terlalu posesif padanya, Jihoon-ah."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

.

"Aku melihat Woojin hyung bersama Hyungseob hyung tadi. Mereka ada hubungan apa?"

"Memangnya aku tahu."

.

"Jihoon-ah, lihat! Bukankah itu Bae Jinyeong? Dia menatapmu sedari tadi."

"Aku tidak peduli."

.

"Park Woojin, aku mencintaimu."

"Kau jangan gila, Park Jihoon."

.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, bodoh!"

"Jika tahu aku bodoh, kenapa masih mau bersamaku?"

.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai sini."

"Kenapa?"

.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi ini terlalu sulit untuk kita."

"Jika kita bersama, tidak ada yang sulit, hyung."

.

.

* * *

A/N

1.) Cari ff 2Park itu susah ya? Padahal suka sama mereka.

2.) Bingung awalnya mau bikin tema apa buat bikin ff 2Park ini, tapi berhubung marga mereka sama, jadi aku coba bikin incest aja.

3.) Meskipun WinkDeep dan JinSeob itu banyak shippernya, tapi apa daya aku yg sukanya rare couple.

4.) 2Kang dan 2Park adalah couple yg pengen banget aku buat ffnya. Tapi belum ada ide buat yg 2Kang. (Dongho X Daniel)

5.) Jika ada yg sejalan, bisa kali minta pendapatnya.

See you next time!

 **Panda**


	2. Chapter 1

Brakk

Prang

Brukk

"Aww!"

Suara aduhan seorang pemuda tanggung terdengar. Membuat pagi hari yang cerah dan sunyi ini, menjadi berantakan. Setidaknya bagi seorang Park Woojin yang tengah memakan sarapannya dengan khidmat.

"Kau ini, tidak bisa pelan-pelan apa?" Woojin melirik adik kembarnya yang sedang merapihkan buku-bukunya yang berantakan akibat Jihoon -nama adiknya- terpleset kaos kakinya sendiri. Dan entah apa, yang sudah Jihoon pecahkan di lantai atas.

Jihoon merengut, lantas menarik kursi di sebelah Woojin dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Habisnya, kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku 'kan ada ulangan Kimia tahu hari ini!" Jihoon merengut dengan pipi penuh setelah menggigit roti isinya.

"Lagian, suruh siapa begadang," Woojin membela diri. Lalu ia menandaskan susunya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang tamu. Jihoon mendelik, namun tetap fokus menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas ucapan Woojin.

"Appa akan pulang besok. Sementara eomma, tidak tahu kapan.." Woojin berteriak dari ruang tamu. Jihoon hanya bergumam, menelan habis rotinya sebelum menandaskan susunya juga. Ia lalu berjalan menyusul Woojin yang kini tengah memakai sepatunya di dekat pintu.

Woojin melirik Jihoon setelah selesai menalikan sepatunya dan berkata, "Jihoon-ie, cepatlah."

Jihoon mendengus, namun ia tetap meraih sepatu miliknya dan memakainya. Selesai dengan sepatunya, dengan mata yang menyipit, pandangan Jihoon kembali menemukan Woojin yang kini sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah mereka.

Jihoon mendengus keras kali ini, ia lantas berlari untuk mengejar Woojin yang kembali melangkah. Tidak peduli pada pintu rumah mereka yang belum ia kunci. Lagipula ada Bibi Shin, fikir Jihoon santai.

"Kau cepat sekali sih, berjalannya.." Kata Jihoon setelah berhasil menyamakan jalannya dengan Woojin. Woojin terkekeh pelan, "Bukannya tadi kau yang bilang sedang terburu-buru? Suruh siapa, lambat."

Woojin dan mulut pedasnya adalah paduan yang Jihoon benci. Mengatur nafasnya secara perlahan, Jihoon mencoba mengontrol emosinya untuk tidak memukuli Woojin di tengah jalan.

"Oh iya, Jihoon-ie!" Woojin berseru memanggil namanya yang membuat Jihoon lantas menoleh padanya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku baru ingat, nanti mungkin aku akan pulang telat. Aku harus mengantar Hyungseob-ie ke toko buku dulu soalnya," jawab Woojin dengan senyum yang menampilkan gingsulnya. Jihoon terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Jihoon lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi untuk melihat ke sekeliling. Sekolah mereka sudah ada di depan mata, karena memang, jarak rumah mereka hanya sekitar sepuluh menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Jihoon hyung!" Seseorang berteriak dari seberang tak lupa dengan tangan yang melambai, membuat Jihoon balas melambaikan tangannya. "Kau duluan saja, aku akan menunggu Daehwi dulu," Jihoon berkata pada Woojin yang masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hmm baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti siang.." Woojin mengacak sayang rambut Jihoon sebelum berjalan lebih dulu memasuki sekolah. Jihoon terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang kembali tak normal akibat ulah dari Woojin. Jihoon mengutuk Woojin di dalam hatinya.

"Jihoon hyung ayo! Kita akan telat sebentar lagi.." Daehwi yang menarik tangannya, menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya. Ia pun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Daehwi masuk ke dalam gerbang juga kelas mereka masing-masing.

Tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang memperhatikannya semenjak tadi dari dalam mobil yang orang itu naiki.

.

"Park Jihoon," Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya ketika Guru Kim memanggil namanya. "Ya, saem?" Jihoon membalas dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Setelah ini, tolong ke ruangan saya. Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan.." Guru Kim berujar tenang yang lantas diangguki oleh Jihoon, "Baiklah, saem."

Setelahnya, Guru Kim pun melanjutkan acara mengajarnya. Hyungseob yang berada di sebelah Jihoon pun menyenggol lengan Jihoon agar sang pemilik melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung. "Menurutmu, Kim saem akan membicarakan apa?" Hyungseob balik bertanya dengan alis yang bertaut. Jihoon menggeleng pelan, ia menggigit pulpennya dan pandangannya mengarah ke papan tulis.

"Aku juga tak tahu Hyungseob-ah. Hanya saja, aku merasa ini bukan kabar baik untukku.." Gumam Jihoon seraya menghela nafasnya panjang. Hyungseob yang duduk di sebelahnya pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya dan menatap horror pada Jihoon.

.

Woojin melangkah menuju kantin sekolah dengan langkah santai. Sesekali membalas sapaan yang teman-temannya arahkan padanya. Jangan heran, Park Twins itu memang terkenal. Mereka terkenal bukan tanpa alasan, Park Woojin itu tampan ditambah gigi gingsulnya yang menambah kadar ketampanannya. Selain itu, Woojin juga pintar dalam hal olahraga ditambah dia juga salah satu anggota club dance yang memang cukup terkenal di sekolah ini. Alasannya adalah, anggota club dance di sekolah ini terdiri dari siswa-siswa yang bisa dibilang tampan. Sangat malah. Meskipun juga ada yang manis.

Sementara Jihoon, Jihoon itu tampan dan manis dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan. Berbeda dengan Woojin, Jihoon tidak terlalu pandai dibidang olahraga. Makanya, badannya sedikit lebih berisi dibandingkan Woojin. Sst! Tapi dia paling tidak suka dibilang berisi apalagi gendut atau gemuk. Tapi tenang saja, Jihoon itu jagonya dalam bidang akademi, dia tidak pernah keluar dari tiga besar di sekolahnya. Jihoon juga ikut club dance. Alasannya, karena dia selalu ingin bersama kakak kembarnya, Park Woojin.

Woojin menghampiri Daehwi yang sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Ia lantas mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan sang adik.

"Dimana Jihoon?" Tanyanya saat matanya tak menemukan sosok adiknya dimanapun. Daehwi mendongak, menatap Woojin yang duduk di depannya sebelum menelan kimbap yang berada di mulutnya. "Dipanggil Kim saem. Tadi Kim saem menyuruh Jihoon ke sana sebelum pelajaran berakhir. Itu yang Jihoon hyung katakan saat aku menghampirinya tadi," jawab Daehwi sebelum kembali menyuapkan kimbapnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Woojin kembali bertanya, kini tangannya meraih gelas jus milik Daehwi sebelum meminumnya. Daehwi tak ambil pusing untuk itu, karena, mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Jadi, berbagi makanan ataupun minuman sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk mereka.

"Jihoon hyung memintaku ke sini duluan. Katanya biar kau tak bingung saat mencarinya," Daehwi kembali menjawab kini dengan pipi yang menggembung. "Kau tidak makan?" Daehwi balik bertanya, saat melihat tak ada tanda-tanda Woojin bangkit untuk membeli makan siangnya.

Woojin menggeleng seraya tersenyum kecil, "Aku akan menunggu Jihoon. Jika dia tidak makan siang, maka aku juga tidak akan makan."

Daehwi hampir tersedak begitu mendengar jawaban Woojin. Beruntung dia bisa mengontrol dirinya yang hanya berakhir dengan batuk-batuk kecil.

"Uhh! So sweet~" Daehwi berkata dengan nada mengejek yang membuat Woojin ingin menyiram sang sahabat dengan minuman yang berada di depannya. Tapi sayangnya, minuman itu sudah hanya tinggal gelasnya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tetap makan, Woojin-ah.." Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan serta minuman ke depan Woojin. Woojin membulatkan matanya lalu menoleh ke sampingnya, "Hyungseob-ie?"

Hyungseob tertawa pelan, ia lantas duduk di sebelah Woojin yang membuat Daehwi bergumam tak jelas. Yang pasti ia bergumam akan dirinya yang menjadi pewangi dadakan di antara mereka.

"Aku mendapat amanat dari Jihoon tadi. Mungkin karena kalian kembar, kalian bisa merasakan satu sama lain ya? Dia menyuruhku untuk membelikanmu makanan karena dia yakin pasti kau tidak akan makan siang jika dia tak ada," ujar Hyungseob panjang seraya mengambil salah satu minuman yang berada di atas nampan. Ice Lemon Tea.

"Benarkah? Terus dia sendiri bagaimana Seob-ie?" Woojin belum bisa benar-benar makan dengan baik jika tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Jihoon sekarang. Hyungseob tersenyum maklum, ia mengerti seperti apa dekatnya Woojin dan Jihoon, meskipun itu terkadang membuat Hyungseob kesal sendiri.

"Tadi Kim saem menyuruh Jinyeong dan Guanlin yang kebetulan juga berada di sana untuk membeli makanan. Mungkin untuk mereka semua," balas Hyungseob masih dengan senyumnya.

"Apa?! Jinyeong dan Guanlin juga di sana?" Sepertinya Hyungseob dan Woojin lupa, jika masih ada Daehwi di dekat mereka.

.

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit lalu, namun Jihoon masih terduduk di tempatnya. Matanya menatap malas ke arah pintu lalu bergantian dengan kursi di sebelahnya. Kosong. Hyungseob sudah pergi sejak Park saem keluar dari ruangan ini. Acara ke toko buku pastilah, bermodus kencan sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, ketika dadanya merasakan sakit yang begitu kentara saat memikirkan hal itu. Ia merasa iri, iri pada Hyungseob yang bisa dengan mudahnya dicintai oleh Woojin. Meskipun Jihoon sadar, tidak seharusnya ia mempunyai perasaan terlarang seperti itu.

"Jihoon sunbae?"

Dukk

"Aww!" Jihoon lagi-lagi mengaduh ketika kepalanya tak sengaja terantuk meja. Menoleh ke arah pintu, Jihoon menemukan sosok seorang remaja tanggung dengan badan yang cukup tinggi dan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Bae Jinyeong.

"Ya Jinyeong-ah? Silahkan masuk saja," Jihoon mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit ketika Jinyeong berjalan mendekatinya. Jinyeong lalu duduk di bangku depan Jihoon setelah menukar posisinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedang terburu-buru. Jadi, bisakah kita undur acara belajar bersamanya? Lagipula Guanlin juga sudah pulang.." Jinyeong berkata dengan nada datar yang sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Jihoon pun menyipitkan matanya sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan berkata, "Baiklah. Aku juga merasa sedang tak enak badan."

"Tak enak badan atau tak enak hati?" Pertanyaan sarkastik itu keluar dari mulut yang lebih muda. Jihoon bersiap menyeprot pemuda di depannya itu sebelum pada akhirnya Jinyeong berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "Aku pulang dulu sunbae. Selamat sore," Jinyeong pun berpamitan pada Jihoon dan setelahnya bangkit dari duduknya yang lantas pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih setia pada posisinya.

Jihoon mengerang, kenapa hidupnya seperti ini sekali? Tidak bisakah ada yang mengerti dirinya? Dan apa-apaan si Bae Jinyeong itu? Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tahu apa sih adik tingkatnya itu tentang dia?

Jihoon mengumpat dalam hati ketika moodnya bertambah buruk akibat ulah si adik kelas.

.

Jihoon membuka terburu-buru pintu di hadapannya hingga membuat bunyi 'Brakk' nyaring yang membuat sang empunya kamar menoleh dan menggeleng karenanya.

"Ada apa, Jihoon-ie?" Woojin yang baru saja berganti baju berjalan menghampiri Jihoon yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Woojin lantas menarik tangan Jihoon setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **"** Kausedang kesal? Kenapa?" Woojin tahu, jika mood adiknya itu sedang buruk. Jadilah, ia mendudukkan Jihoon di ranjangnya sebelum dirinya sendiri duduk di samping sang adik. Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, sebelum membalas tatapan Woojin yang sialnya malah membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat.

 **"** Kau tahu Bae Jinyeong dan Lai Guanlin anak baru yang sekelas dengan Daehwi?" Jihoon membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Woojin terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tahu, ada apa memangnya?"

 **"** Kim saem menyuruhku untuk menjadi tutor mereka selama seminggu ke depan. Belum lagi, aku diminta menjadi guru privat anak itu ditambah si Guanlin.." Adu Jihoon lengkap dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Woojin mengangguk, tidak ada salahnya sih jika adiknya itu dimintai begitu, adiknya itu 'kan sangat pandai. Belum lagi, ia juga sangat dekat dengan guru-guru mereka.

 **"** Menurutku itu bukan masalah, lagipula, nantinya kau pasti akan mendapat nilai plus jika berhasil mengajari mereka 'kan?" Ujar Woojin dengan senyum yang menunjukkan gingsulnya. Jihoon sendiri malah mendengus kesal. Entah karena ucapan Woojin atau karena senyuman Woojin yang membuat jantungnya seperti ingin jatuh ke perutnya. Hiperbola.

 **"** Itu 'kan menurutmu. Bagiku tidak!" Kata Jihoon dengan pipi yang menggembung. Woojin tertawa pelan, lalu dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi Jihoon. "Jalani dulu saja, jika tidak sanggup, kau bisa meminta Kim saem untuk menyerahkan tugasmu ini pada yang lain," ucap Woojin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Benar Woojin-ah?" Jihoon menatap Woojin dengan mata berbinar dan diangguki begitu saja oleh Woojin. "Sudah sana ke kamarmu, aku mau mengerjakan pr ku.." Woojin menepuk kepala Jihoon sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

 **"** Aku mau tidur di sini," Jihoon berkata setelah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang milik Woojin. Woojin meliriknya sekilas sebelum membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku-bukunya.

 **"** Memangnya kenapa dengan kamarmu?"

Jihoon hanya menggeleng dan kemudian merengek, "Ayolah hyung~"

Woojin berdecak pelan dan berujar, "Ada maunya saja panggil aku hyung."

Jihoon tertawa kecil di belakang punggung Woojin. Woojin sendiri mulai fokus mengerjakan tugas dari Lee saem, hingga ia tak menyadari tatapan Jihoon yang perlahan berubah menjadi sendu.

 **'Kenapa begitu menyakitkan, hyung?'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N.

1.) Sebenernya mau yg ringan aja, tapi belum dapet idenya. Jadi, ini chap awal ringan baru chap selanjutnya -mungkin- berat.

2.) Idol 00-01 aku jadiin sekelas. Begitu pula 98-99 dan O2-O3 -meskipun belum keliatan-.

3.) Ortu 2Park mau member mana? Ada yg mau kasih saran?

4.) Hati-hati, banyak crack couple di sini -mungkin-.

5.) Terima kasih untuk yg sudah favorite, follow dan review!

Thanks To :

 **vanilattxe** , **Oxeye** , **Plight** - **01** , **duabumbusayur** , **Babychickjojang** , **mirancchi** , **rivaicchi** , **Chikuma** **Aihara**.

See you next time!

 **Panda**


	3. Chapter 2

Woojin memandang penuh penasaran pada Jihoon yang sibuk dengan ponsel berwarna silver itu. Dengan gerakan hati-hati Woojin berniat untuk mengejutkan Jihoon.

"Dor!"

"Eomma!"

Woojin tertawa keras begitu Jihoon teriak sambil melemparkan ponselnya. Dengan sigap, Woojin menangkap ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan Jihoon dan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Uh~ yang kemarin menolak. Sekarang sudah saling bertukar pesan, heh?" Woojin meledek Jihoon yang rupanya tengah bertukar pesan dengan Bae Jinyeong. Jihoon mendengus, lantas menarik kembali ponselnya dan menyembunyikannya di kantong celana belakangnya.

"Kau ini, suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang," Jihoon berkata dengan pipi yang menggembung. Tak kuasa melihat keimutan sang adik, Woojin pun mencubit pipi Jihoon dan tertawa keras setelahnya. "Kau ini suka sekali marah-marah. Tapi aku heran, kenapa saat kau marah kau malah tambah imut?" Woojin mengedipkan sebelah matanya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Jihoon harus menahan dirinya agar tak memeluk Woojin saat itu juga.

Berdeham pelan, Jihoon mencoba mengacuhkan Woojin yang masih terkikik di sampingnya. Jihoon lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi yang masih menyala di hadapannya. Mencoba fokus pada siaran musik meskipun sesekali melirik Woojin yang tengah menatapnya begitu intens. Jihoon meneguk ludahnya gugup seketika.

"Kau, suka pada Bae Jinyeong, ya?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Woojin berhasil membuat Jihoon membuka mulutnya dengan tidak elit. Melihat Woojin dengan gerakan slow motion, Jihoon lantas memandang Woojin dengan mata yang membulat. "Jangan sembarangan bicara ya! Aku tidak suka pada si Bae Jinyeong itu. Enak saja!" Jihoon berkata dengan nada penuh emosi yang membuat Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kalau tidak suka, santai saja dong Jihoon. Kenapa kau malah emosi begini?" Jihoon kembali mendengus. "Habisnya, kau sih bicara yang tidak-tidak," bela Jihoon seraya meraih remote tv. Ia lantas menggonta-ganti channel mengabaikan Woojin yang saat ini dalam pose berfikirnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Jihoon balik bertanya. Masih dengan memegang remote dan pandangan yang lurus ke televisi di depannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini 'kan juga rumahku," jawab Woojin santai sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa di belakangnya.

"For your information Park Woojin, ini adalah rumah Park Chanyeol bukan rumahmu," Jihoon memandang Woojin dengan pandangan meledek, tak lupa, ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Woojin tak ambil pusing, ia malah merebut remote yang ada di tangan Jihoon dan mengganti channelnya.

"Aku serius Woojin. Ini hari minggu, bukankah biasanya kau ada kencan dengan Hyungseob?" Suara Jihoon semakin terdengar pelan saat menanyakan hal itu. "Dia ada acara keluarga katanya, jadi tidak bisa keluar," jawab Woojin dengan nada malas. "Kau sendiri? Tidak keluar?" Woojin balik bertanya lengkap dengan seringai jahil di wajahnya.

"Kau meledekku, dasar menyebalkan!" Jihoon memukul bahu Woojin dengan wajah yang memerah malu. Entah kenapa, tapi dia merasa malu ketika Woojin menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah iya Woojin-ah, kapan appa pulang? Katanya dari kemarin mau pulang tapi sampai sekarang tak kelihatan juga batang hidungnya," Jihoon kembali bersuara setelah yakin jika rona merah di pipinya sudah hilang.

Woojin menggendikkan bahunya, "Aku juga tak tahu. Appa tidak menghubungiku sejak kemarin," balas Woojin acuh seraya memakan cemilan yang diambilnya dari atas meja.

Jihoon mengangguk pelan, lalu matanya menatap lurus televisi di depannya dengan fikiran yang melayang entah kemana. Jihoon kembali memikirkan hubungannya dengan sang appa -mungkin lebih tepatnya kedua orangtuanya- yang memang tidak begitu dekat. Sejak kecil, Woojin dan Jihoon memang sudah dipercayakan pada Bibi Shin dan Paman Lee. Karena kedua orangtua mereka sibuk untuk bekerja. Park Chanyeol dengan segala cabang perusahaan yang berada hampir di seluruh benua dan Byun Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan karir modelnya.

Membuat Woojin maupun Jihoon tidak mendapatkan apa itu yang namanya kasih sayang orangtua selain dari Bibi Shin dan Paman Lee. Karena hal itu pula yang membuat perasaan terlarang itu muncul ke dalam benak Jihoon. Awalnya Jihoon tidak menyangka jika ia mempunyai perasaan itu pada Woojin, Jihoon kira, itu hanya perasaan biasa antara kakak dan adik. Perasaan ingin saling melindungi, ingin selalu di sampingnya, hingga sampai perasaan ingin memiliki Jihoon kira itu biasa. Bukan perasaan cinta yang kini hadir dan tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Jihoon tidak pernah berfikir tentang itu sebelumnya.

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu Woojin mengguncang bahunya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Jihoon menemukan Woojin yang menatap dalam matanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kerasukan?"

Plakk

"Aduh!"

Woojin langsung mengaduh begitu Jihoon memukul kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Tadi melamun dan sekarang malah memukulku? Memangnya aku salah apa?" Woojin tidak terima jika kepalanya dipukul begitu saja tanpa alasan. Jihoon menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum berujar, "Maaf ya hyung, aku tadi tidak kerasukan apa-apa. Dan anggap saja pukulan tadi untuk memperbaiki otakmu yang bergeser itu."

"Sialan!" Woojin lantas memukul punggung Jihoon dengan kuat. Membuat Jihoon meliriknya tajam dan berniat memukul Woojin balik jika saja tak mendengar suara bel di depan sana.

Ting.. Tong

"Buka sana!" Woojin menyuruh dengan nada yang sangat kurang ajar.

"Tidak mau, kau saja sana!" Jihoon membalas dengan tak kalah kurang ajar. Kini dia malah dengan berani mendorong-dorong kaki Woojin.

Ting.. Tong

"Kau itu 'kan adik di sini, jadi sudah seharusnya kau menuruti apa yang kakakmu suruh tahu!"

"Tapi aku sedang kesakitan tahu. Kau memukul punggungku begitu kuat tadi."

Ting.. Tong

"Kau saja yang lemah. Dasar!"

"Apa?!"

Pukulan Jihoon pun harus ia tahan begitu Woojin berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Bibi Shin sedang belanja bulanan, jadi tidak ada yang menengahi mereka berdua ketika sedang berdebat tak penting seperti tadi.

Woojin membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok pria jangkung berdiri di hadapannya lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Appa!" Seru Woojin seraya berhambur ke dalam pelukan sang appa. Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan anaknya dengan erat.

"Yo! Jagoan appa," Masih dengan senyumnya, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan berganti merangkul bahu Woojin untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia menatap Woojin yang berjalan di sampingnya untuk menuju ruang tengah.

"Salahkan saja dia, appa.." Adu Woojin seraya menunjuk Jihoon yang masih duduk santai di sofa. Merasa ada yang menyinggung dirinya, Jihoon lantas menoleh dan menemukan Woojin yang dengan kurang ajarnya tengah menunjuk dirinya.

"Yak! Jangan dengarkan dia, appa!" Jihoon segera bangkit dari duduknya. Berlari mendekati sang appa dan memeluk Chanyeol di sisi yang kosong. Jadi, Woojin di sisi kanan Chanyeol dan Jihoon di sisi kiri Chanyeol. Keduanya memeluk lengan Chanyeol erat. Seolah berusaha mengatakan jika Chanyeol adalah milik mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol menggeleng melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

"Kalian ini sudah besar. Tapi sifat kalian tidak berubah sama sekali. Kalian sudah delapan belas tahun tapi sifat kalian sama seperti anak berusia delapan tahun," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan di kedua lengannya sebelum kembali merangkul bahu kedua anaknya dan mengajak mereka untuk duduk di sofa. Yang dituruti begitu saja oleh si kembar.

"Tapi kami seperti ini 'kan karena merindukan appa," Jihoon berkata lengkap dengan pipi yang menggembung. "Benar, kita sudah hampir tiga bulan tak bertemu, apa appa tidak merindukan kami?" timpal Woojin menyetujui ucapan Jihoon.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, ia lantas mengacak sayang rambut kedua anaknya sebelum kembali membawa kedua tubuh anaknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja appa merindukan kalian. Terlebih ketika kalian sedang manja seperti ini. Kalian mengingatkan appa pada masa pacaran appa dan eomma kalian. Eomma kalian itu, sangat manja sekali," ujar Chanyeol dengan kekehan kecil di ujung kalimatnya.

"Tapi kata eomma, appa juga tak kalah manja. Apalagi setelah kalian berdua menikah," komentar Jihoon dengan wajah polosnya.

"Oh astaga! Apa saja yang sudah Baekhyun ceritakan pada kalian? Kasihan anak-anakku yang polos.." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Woojin dan Jihoon lantas bertatapan, mereka kemudian tertawa bersama saat melihat bahu appa mereka bergetar menahan tawa.

"Appa, kami sudah besar tahu~" rajuk Jihoon seraya menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudah besar belum tentu sudah tak polos 'kan?" Dan Jihoon serta Woojin hanya bisa menahan wajah mereka agar tidak memerah mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup ambigu dari sang appa.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N

1.) Chap ini hanya untuk tambahan chap, sebelum masuk ke chap inti. Jadi kalo aneh, maklumin aja ya.

2.) Balasan Review

 **JY17Park :** Okay ini udah up chap terbarunya. Ya, ini ceritanya mungkin akan panjang. Tapi, buat bikin nc nanti dipikirin dulu ya. Makasih buat saran dan reviewnya.

 **rivaicchi** : Belum ditentuin sih. Tapi mungkin bisa jadi, tapi kayanya nggak juga, hehe. Nanti bakal ketahuan kok ya, tapi chap awal ku ceritain dari sudutnya Jihoon dulu. Makasih buat saran dan reviewnya.

 **Chikuma** **Aihara** : Sempet mikir MinYoon sih, tapi, sayangnya aku itu NamGi hard shipper dan juga VMinKook shipper, jadi susah buat bikin MinYoon. Jadi, maaf ya. Makasih buat saran dan reviewnya.

 **duabumbusayur** : Wah, sejalan nih hehe. Belum kepikiran dan keliatan sih pairnya apa aja. Okay, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review.

 **jinyoung** **tembok** : Ini udah dilanjut.

 **babyjiraaa (guest) :** Makasih buat saran dan reviewnya. But, sorry.

3.) Jika mau nanya, saran, atau kritik, tulis di review ya!

See you next time!

 **Panda**


	4. Chapter 3

Jihoon memijit belakang kepalanya begitu rasa pusing tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, sebelum membereskan buku-bukunya dan berdiri dari duduknya meskipun dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Jihoon mendesah pelan, mungkin ini akibat ia tidak sempat sarapan dan makan siang tadi, jadilah ia merasa sangat lemas sekarang.

"Jihoon sunbae?" Jinyeong masuk tanpa permisi yang membuat Jihoon berjengit karenanya. Jihoon menoleh dan mendengus pelan, "Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

Jinyeong menggidikkan bahunya acuh, "Kita belajar di cafe dekat sini saja. Aku lapar, jadi nanti takut tidak bisa konsentrasi saat belajar," ujar Jinyeong seraya menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon terlihat berfikir sebentar, ia menimang ajakan Jinyeong. Jujur, ia juga lapar. Ia takut nanti tiba-tiba pingsan saat mengajari Jinyeong dan malah akan membuat Jinyeong repot serta membuat dirinya malu.

Jihoon pun mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku juga lapar."

Jinyeong tersenyum tipis sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan mendahului Jihoon.

' **Dan** **aku** **tidak** **akan** **membuatmu** **sakit apalagi hanya karena kelaparan.** '

.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di cafe yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Namanya 'Wannable' cafe. Sudah ada beberapa macam makanan dan minuman yang tersedia di meja mereka. Juga, beberapa buku milik Jihoon yang berada di meja juga kursi lain yang kosong.

Jihoon memotong red velvet cakenya sebelum menyuapkannya. Pipinya menggembung ketika potongan red velvet yang ia masukkan ke mulutnya sedikit lebih besar. Jihoon sebenarnya ingin memakan kimbap ataupun ramyeon yang dapat membuatnya kenyang. Namun, ia juga tidak dapat menolak saat Jinyeong bilang akan mentraktirnya apapun yang ia mau tadi.

Jinyeong yang berada di seberangnya sesekali melirik dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang. Pemandangan di depannya itu sangat lucu. Apalagi terdapat remahan kue di sekitar bibir Jihoon yang membuatnya tergoda untuk membersihkannya.

Jadilah, Jinyeong mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membersihkan remahan kue di sekitar bibir Jihoon. Jihoon membeku, matanya membulat dengan sempurna menatap Jinyeong yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Jihoon terpana. Bagaimana senyum lebar Jinyeong berhasil membuatnya membeku terlebih dengan tangan Jinyeong yang masih berada di sekitar wajahnya. Jihoon menahan nafasnya beberapa lama.

"Kau kelaparan, sunbae?" Wajah Jihoon memerah mendengar kekehan kecil Jinyeong yang seperti menyindirnya. Jihoon lantas menampik tangan Jinyeong, mengambil tisu yang berada tak jauh dari tangannya dan segera membersihkan mulutnya.

"Buka buku paket matematikamu dan kerjakan halaman 34 sampai 35," Jihoon berkata dengan nada final. Wajahnya nampak masih memerah menahan rasa marah serta malu.

Jinyeong pun memundurkan tangannya, mengambil tasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku paket matematika seperti yang dititah Jihoon. Jinyeong lantas mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dan membiarkan Jihoon kembali memakan kue pesanannya. Mata Jihoon mengawasi Jinyeong yang tengah fokus mengerjakan tugasnya. Tidak mengetahui, jika Jinyeong berusaha mati-matian untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat.

.

Hakyeon mematikan tape musik yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya sebelum memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang sudah duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan.

Matanya menyipit begitu kembali tak menemukan seseorang yang memang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak mengikuti ekskul dance ini. Haknyeon lantas menyikut Woojin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Jihoon izin lagi?" Tanya Hakyeon seraya menatap Woojin. Woojin menatap sekitar sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Mungkin. Dia tidak mengabariku apapun. Tadi pagi dia juga berangkat buru-buru dan siang tadi kami tak bertemu," jawab Woojin dengan lesu. Langkah kakinya ia dekatkan pada teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul.

Hakyeon terdiam, memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang berdiskusi tentang penampilan mereka untuk acara pensi di akhir bulan nanti meskipun pandangannya hanya tertuju pada punggung Woojin. Hakyeon lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka sedikit, dan terlihat Hyungseob yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Seolah memanggilnya. Hakyeon menimang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang dance untuk menemui Hyungseob yang menunggunya.

Mata Woojin menyipit, mengikuti pergerakan Hakyeon yang tengah menuju pintu. Woojin kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, sebelum menoleh pada Donghan yang memanggil namanya.

"Woojin-ah, aku rasa, sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Jihoon. Dia masih ingin berada di club dance ini atau tidak. Kau tahu lah, sekolah kita akan mengadakan pensi akhir bulan nanti. Jadi, aku tidak ingin jika nanti Jihoon bicara macam-macam saat dia tidak ikut dalam formasi dance kita."

Woojin menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan dari wakil ketua club dancenya itu.

"Tapi hyung, bukannya akhir-akhir ini itu, Jihoon hyung dimintai tolong untuk mengajari Jinyeong sunbae ya? Makanya dia tidak bisa ikut latihan bersama kita," Justin berujar dengan mata yang melirik pada Woojin sebelum menatap Donghan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi seharusnya dia bisa mengatur waktunya. Bukannya malah mengabaikan club dancenya," Donghan berkata dengan nada acuh. Ia lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali berkata, "Latihan kita sudahi hari ini. Lusa kita bertemu lagi."

Donghan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan club dance itu. Orang-orang yang ada di sana pun menghela nafas. Beberapa dari mereka pun ikut keluar setelah mengambil barang-barang milik mereka dan meninggalkan Justin serta Woojin yang tersisa.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kata-kata Donghan hyung tadi. Dia begitu karena terlalu khawatir dengan club kita," Justin tersenyum lucu yang membuat Woojin membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Hyung tahu, Justin. Terima kasih juga sudah membantu hyung tadi. Kau tak perlu khawatir, seperti katamu, Donghan hyung hanya khawatir dengan club kita saja 'kan?"

Justin mengangguk mengiyakan dan masih dengan senyumnya. Ia lantas berdiri, meraih tas gendongnya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku duluan hyung, bye!"

Woojin hanya mengangguk, ia lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas lantai ruangan. Menatap langit-langit di atasnya sebelum menghela nafasnya panjang. Otaknya kembali memikirkan Jihoon. Memikirkan bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang hanya karena kejadian tadi malam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Woojin mengerang tertahan seketika.

.

 **Flashback** **On**

Woojin memasuki kamarnya dengan segelas susu di tangannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat susu agar bisa membantunya lebih cepat mengantuk. Karena besok, ada ulangan Fisika yang harus dikerjakannya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mata Woojin membulat begitu melihat Jihoon sudah dengan nyamannya tidur di atas kasur miliknya. Seingatnya, tadi Jihoon sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan menguncinya dari dalam. Dan Woojin tak menyangka jika adiknya belum tidur dan malah tidur di kasurnya.

Woojin pun berjalan ke ranjangnya, meletakkan gelas susunya sebelum menggoyangkan bahu Jihoon. Mencoba membangunkan sang adik yang sangat ia yakini saat ini hanya berpura-pura tidur.

"Juhoon, bangunlah. Kembali ke kamarmu sana!" Woojin dengan segala cara yang ia bisa. Mulai dari menggoyangkan tubuh Jihoon, mencubit pipi Jihoon, atau bahkan menarik-narik tangan Jihoon namun sang pemilik hanya diam tak bergeming.

Woojin mendengus kesal, ia lantas berdiri dan meneguk susunya dengan rakus. "Bangun Jihoon! Atau ku tendang kau!" Woojin berseru, tidak mempedulikan jika Bibi Shin atau Paman Lee bangun dan datang ke kamar mereka. Ayah mereka sudah pergi sejak sore tadi, jadi Woojin tidak takut kalau ayahnya datang dan mengomeli keduanya.

Jihoon membuka sedikit matanya, menatap Woojin dengan mata yang menyipit lengkap dengan pipinya yang menggembung lucu.

"Kau tega menendangku? Bahkan pukulanmu di punggungku kemarin belum sembuh juga," Jihoon berujar pelan. Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Jihoon hingga adiknya itu terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Sungguh Jihoon, aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang."

"Dasar jahat!"

Jihoon memukul bahu Woojin dengan kesal menggunakan kepalan tangannya. Woojin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah sana pergi! Aku mau tidur. Sudah cukup beberapa hari lalu aku berbagi kasur denganmu, dan hari ini tidak lagi."

Jihoon mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Woojin barusan. Dengan cepat, Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Woojin sebelum berlari keluar dari kamar sang kakak.

"Selamat malam, Woojinie hyung!" Teriak Jihoon setelah berhasil keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Woojin.

Woojin masih membeku di tempatnya. Meraba bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Jihoon, sebelum tangannya turun ke dada kirinya. Mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang terasa amat cepat sekarang.

"Sialan! Jihoon berhasil membuatku tak bisa tidur sekarang."

 **Flashback** **O** **ff**

.

"Park Woojin!"

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya seketika begitu mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Memang nama Woojin itu banyak, apalagi yang marganya Park. Hanya saja, seseorang yang tadi berteriak memanggil 'Park Woojin' itu, terasa amat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Maaf, apa kau Park Woojin?" Seorang lelaki tinggi berkulit putih menghampiri Jihoon. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum membalas, "Bukan, aku Park Jihoon."

Orang di depannya mengangguk kecil, ia lantas menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Jadi, aku salah orang?" Gumamnya yang membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Maaf, tapi apa anda ada urusan dengan Park Woojin?" Tanya Jihoon dengan nada yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

Orang di depannya itu lantas mendongak dengan wajah bersinar, "Benar! Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, itu juga kalau maksudnya si Park Woojin yang punya gigi gingsul dan anak dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun."

Sinar wajah orang di depannya memudar, namun dengan cepat kembali berkata, "Benar! Maksudku dia."

"Kalau begitu, aku memang sangat mengenalnya. Dia kembaranku," Jihoon berujar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sementara mata orang di depannya membulat tak percaya.

"Kalian kembar? Tapi kenapa tidak mirip?" Lelaki di hadapan Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Jihoon sendiri tak kalah bingung, "Anda tahu wajah kami yang tidak begitu mirip, namun memanggilku Woojin. Sebenarnya, anda tahu dari mana kami?"

Lelaki di hadapannya gelagapan, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jika boleh jujur, aku adalah teman ibumu. Dan aku tahu kalian dari foto yang ibumu kirim. Dan aku juga tak tahu, yang mana Woojin dan Jihoon. Hanya saja, saat melihatmu, aku reflek menyebut nama Woojin."

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya begitu mendengar alasan lelaki di hadapannya itu. Sedikit aneh, tapi, bagaimana lagi? Mungkin saja ibunya memang benar-benar mengenal lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi sebelumnya, siapa nama anda?"

.

Woojin keluar dari club dance dengan langkah gontai. Ia menyampirkan tasnya di atas bahunya dan melihat ke sekitar yang begitu sepi. Woojin mendengus seketika begitu menyadari bahwa Jihoon bahkan tidak mengabarinya apapun sejak pagi tadi.

"Woojinie!"

Woojin menatap ke depan begitu suara Hyungseob terdengar di pendengarannya. Pemuda berwajah manis itu tengah melambaikan tangannya pada Woojin dan berjalan menghampiri Woojin.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Woojin begitu Hyungseob sudah sampai di depannya. Hyungseob menggeleng, "Aku menunggumu," jawabnya lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Woojin balas senyum itu dengan senyuman tipis, "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa berterima kasih sih, Woojinie? Kau tahu sendiri, kita 'kan selalu pulang bersama. Lagipula tadi aku melihat Jihoon pulang bersama Jinyeong, jadi kalau aku tinggal tadi, kau pasti pulang sendiri nanti."

Senyum tipis Woojin menghilang begitu mendengar ucapan Hyungseob.

' **Jadi, Jinyeong lagi, heh?'**

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam," Hyungseob menjadikan dirinya sejajar dengan Woojin sebelum merangkul lengan Woojin. Woojin berdiam diri sesaat sebelum mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Hyungseob itu baik, amat sangat baik malah menurut Woojin. Hanya saja, perasaan Woojin pada Hyungseob, tidak bisa lebih dari teman seberapa kuat pun Woojin mencobanya. Dan Woojin takut, perasaannya pada Jihoon, akan menghancurkan semuanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N

1.) Akhirnya bisa update setelah beberapa waktu lalu, ide ngilang.

2.) Balasan Review :

 **rivaicchi** : Nah lho! Moment mereka di sini juga lumayan lho! Mau goyah ga nih? /setan. Tapi kalo ku sukanya bikin seme tersakiti /author aneh emang hehe.

 **JY17Park** : Kok tau sih, aku suka mager ngetik? Hehe. But, aku suka kok kalo baca review yg panjang. Review kamu malah nambah ide buat ff ini hehe. Dan untuk konflik tentang perasaan, aku belum jago sebenernya hehe. Dan di sini, ada 'something' gitu. Ayo apa? Hehe.

 **Oxeye** : Guanlin X Ong? Di ff ini? Belum kepikiran plotnya sih kalo mau dimasukin ke sini, hehe.

 **rivvvvv** : 2Park and GuanSeob? Ending ff ini itu belum ketahuan. Jadi ya, masih cari" gitu, but, tunggu ke depannya ya! Hehe.

3.) Ku lagi ambyar liat moment Minhwan serta Hwangniel yg ada di Wanna one go. Minhyun emang shipable banget ya? Haha xD.

4.) Amat sangat berterima kasih banyak pada yang sudah **favorite,** **follow,** serta **review** ff ini.

See you next chap!

 **Panda**


	5. Chapter 4

Woojin menengokkan kepalanya ketika suara Jihoon terdengar ke pendengarannya. Mata Woojin mengerjap beberapa kali begitu melihat Jihoon yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang tak Woojin kenal. Berdiri dari duduk santainya, Woojin berjalan cepat menuju Jihoon yang tengah merapikan sepatunya dengan orang asing yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ie?" Woojin memanggil Jihoon yang masih sibuk mengobrol. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menoleh pada Woojin.

"Ah! Woojin-ie, kenalkan ini Sehun ahjussi. Dia teman appa dan eomma," Jihoon menunjuk lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya menggunakan dagunya.

Lelaki bernama Sehun itu tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Woojin. Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Woojin."

"Sehun."

Lalu tautan tangan itu terlepas. Woojin menarik tangan Jihoon untuk sedikit menjauh dari Sehun yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa kau mengajak orang asing ke sini?" Tanya Woojin ketika keduanya sudah sampai di dapur. Jihoon diam, ia mengambil gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Menenggaknya hingga habis sebelum menatap Woojin.

"Aku bertemu Sehun-ahjussi saat di jalan pulang. Dia mencarimu, maka dari itu aku mengajaknya pulang," balas Jihoon dengan santai. "Nah, karena dia sudah di sini, kau temani dia ya. Aku mau mandi. Aku yang akan bilang pada Bibi Lee untuk menyiapkan minuman dan makanan," sambung Jihoon seraya menepuk bahu Woojin pelan.

Jihoon pergi meninggalkan Woojin yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Sehun-ahjussi, aku tinggal dulu ya. Kau berbicara saja pada Woojin!" Teriak Jihoon dari anak tangga begitu ia ingin naik ke kamarnya. Woojin menghela nafas panjang, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan Jihoon.

Woojin kembali ke ruang tengah dan menemukan Sehun yang berdiri di dekat sofa dengan mata yang melihat-lihat foto yang terdapat di atas nakas dekat sofa.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Sehun-ahjussi," Woojin berujar ramah. "Silahkan duduk, ahjussi," sambung Woojin seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sehun mengangguk, ia lantas duduk di sofa single dan Woojin duduk di sofa yang tak jauh darinya.

"Aku dengar dari Jihoon, katanya ahjussi mencariku, ada apa?" Tanya Woojin langsung begitu Bibi Lee selesai menyajikan dua gelas teh dan beberapa makanan ringan ke atas meja.

Sehun berdeham pelan, ia mengusap tengkuknya sebelum menjawab, "Ahjussi butuh bantuanmu. Ahjussi dengar kau sangat dekat dengan Hyungseob 'kan?"

Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya begitu nama Hyungseob keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Itu benar. Jadi, ahjussi mau bantuan apa dariku?" Tanya Woojin lagi dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Begini.."

.

.

Jihoon kembali memasuki kamar Woojin malam ini. Tidak peduli apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin malam, Jihoon ingin kembali tidur bersama Woojin malam ini.

"Woojin-ie?" Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat sang kakak yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan pandangan kosong yang tertuju ke langit-langit kamarnya.

Woojin tidak bergeming. Helaan nafas panjang terdengar keras yang membuat kernyitan di dahi Jihoon semakin terlihat. Dengan cepat, Jihoon ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Woojin. Menarik paksa tangan Woojin untuk ia jadikan bantalan kepalanya.

Woojin melirik malas, namun ia membiarkan Jihoon melakukan apa yang ia mau. Termasuk memeluknya dari samping dan menatap wajahnya dengan kepala yang menengadah.

"Kau kenapa? Apa tadi Sehun-ahjussi bicara yang macam-macam denganmu?" Jihoon bertanya dengan nada lembut. Jihoon tahu, jika akan susah baginya untuk mendapatkan jawaban jika ia bertanya dengan keras. Terlebih mood Woojin yang nampaknya hancur, membuat Jihoon harus bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"Aku harus apa Jihoon-ie?" Woojin mendesah pelan. Ia balas memeluk Jihoon hingga keduanya berpelukan dalam posisi miring sekarang.

Jihoon hanya diam, ia mengusap punggung Woojin guna membuat sang kakak tenang. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Woojin-ie. Hanya saja, jika ini termasuk berat, pikirkan baik-baik. Carilah jawaban yang menurutmu adalah yang terbaik, Woojin-ie. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, kau tahu itu," bisik Jihoon di telinga Woojin.

Woojin merenggangkan pelukan keduanya, menatap mata Jihoon dan membalas senyuman kecil yang Jihoon arahkan padanya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Woojin pelan. Woojin memperhatikan wajah Jihoon hingga bayangin kemarin malam, muncul dibenaknya. Membuat jantung Woojin berdetak tak karuan sekarang.

"Jihoon-ie, kenapa tadi pagi berangkat duluan? Tidak sarapan? Tidak makan siang? Bahkan tidak mengajakku pulang bersama? Terlalu sibuk dengan Jinyoungmu itu, heh?" Runtutan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Woojin ketika ia kembali mengingat hal apa saja yang terjadi pada Jihoon.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. Menatap kesal pada Woojin sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Woojin.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Aku hanya, hanya tidak mau bertemu denganmu tadi pagi," jawab Jihoon ragu. Woojin terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari Jihoon. "Yakin tidak mau bertemu denganku? Sekarang lihat, siapa yang memasuki kamar siapa dan yang memeluk duluan," cibir Woojin yang mendapat gigitan di lehernya dari Jihoon.

"Hei! Jangan menggigitku sembarangan, Jihoon-ie!" Woojin berusaha menjauhkan kepala Jihoon dari lehernya. Namun gagal, Jihoon bersikeras untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Woojin dan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya di leher sang kakak.

Woojin menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah, ia membiarkan Jihoon untuk mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Woojin. Woojin sendiri membalas perlakuan Jihoon padanya. Hangat. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan kehangatan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah mereka rasakan. Kehangatan ini tidak seperti biasanya, tidak seperti saat keduanya memeluk orangtua mereka, juga sahabat-sahabat mereka. Kehangatan ini berbeda, membuat nyaman satu sama lain dan membuat jantung keduanya berlomba untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kau cemburu jika aku dekat dengan Jinyoung?" Tanya Jihoon masih dengan posisinya.

Woojin memejamkan matanya dan menjawab, "Aku hanya khawatir Jihoon. Kau adikku satu-satunya dan kau tidak mengabariku kemana kau akan pergi. Aku tidak mau kau terluka, jadi, lain kali hubungi aku jika kau mau pergi. Mengerti Park Jihoon?"

Jihoon merasakan kekecewaan besar mendera hatinya begitu mendengar jawaban Woojin. Menghela nafas berat, Jihoon pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mengerti, Park Woojin-hyung. Sekarang, aku mau tidur. Dan aku mau terus dalam keadaan seperti ini sampai aku bangun. Tidak ada penolakan atau aku akan mendiamkanmu selama seminggu," ancam Jihoon yang hanya dibalas anggukan samar Woojin.

"Aku mengerti."

Keduanya lantas terdiam. Mencoba menjemput mimpi yang seharusnya bisa dengan mudah mereka gapai. Hanya saja tidak bagi keduanya, Woojin dengan pikiran berat yang menghampiri otaknya dan Jihoon yang berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk perasaannya pada Woojin, membuat mereka terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak menyadari jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lebih lima puluh lima menit.

.

.

Guanlin membuka kedua matanya, mencoba membiasakan retina matanya untuk menerima cahaya matahari yang lewat melalui celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Setelah dirasanya sudah cukup, Guanlin duduk di atas ranjangnya. Merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum berdiri dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi, Guanlin turun ke bawah. Menemui seseorang yang amat berarti bagi hidupnya.

"Pagi Seongwoo-hyung," sapa Guanlin pada Seongwoo yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Seongwoo tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Guanlin, "Pagi Guanlin-ah."

Lalu keduanya duduk di kursi meja makan, menyantap nasi goreng kimchi buatan Seongwoo dengan diselingi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Seongwoo pada Guanlin. Pertanyaan biasa, hanya tentang sekolah dan kadang juga meleset ke orang yang mungkin saja tengah disukai Guanlin. Dan Guanlin hanya tersenyum ketika Seongwoo menanyakan hal itu.

"Oh iya Guanlin-ah, hyung tidak pulang malam ini. Hyung ada tugas kelompok dan mengharuskan hyung menginap di rumah teman hyung. Kau, tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Seongwoo bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Bukan apa-apa, Guanlin itu cukup ceroboh jika ditinggal sendiri di dalam rumah. Meski rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar, tetap saja Seongwoo merasa khawatir pada adik tirinya itu.

Guanlin tertawa kecil mendengar nada khawatir yang keluar dari mulut Seongwoo. "Hyung, aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula, jika ada apa-apa aku bisa minta bantuan pada Minhyun hyung atau Jonghyun hyung," sahut Guanlin lengkap dengan senyumnya.

Minhyun dan Jonghyun adalah tetangga mereka. Mereka sepasang kekasih yang cukup dekat dengan keduanya, karena baik Minhyun ataupun Jonghyun adalah teman Seongwoo sejak kecil. Jangan lupakan Yoo Seonho adik sepupu Minhyun yang amat sangat dekat dengan Guanlin yang membuat mereka semua geleng-geleng kepala jika melihat Seonho yang begitu menempel pada Guanlin. Tidak sepenuhnya buruk juga, karena hal itu membuat Guanlin tidak lagi canggung pada sekitarnya.

"Kau benar juga. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menginap di rumah mereka atau hyung yang meminta Seonho menginap di sini. Nanti hyung yang bicara pada mereka," Seongwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, menyetujui pemikirannya sendiri.

"Astaga hyung, tidak perlu begitu. Sungguh, aku bisa sendiri," Guanlin menolak dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau membuat orang lain sibuk atau terganggu karenanya.

"Sudahlah hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa sendiri kok, hyung tenang saja. Dan oh, aku hampir telat," Guanlin langsung menegak air putihnya setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya. Mengambil terburu tasnya dan berlari menuju ruang depan untuk memakai sepatunya.

Seongwoo menggeleng, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Oh iya hyung, kau menginap dimana memangnya?"

Dan Guanlin berharap, ia dapat menarik kembali pertanyaan yang ia keluarkan sekarang. Sungguh, Guanlin sangat menyesal bertanya seperti itu apalagi melihat wajah ceria yang kakaknya tampilkan.

"Rumah Daniel."

.

.

Woojin merangkul bahu Jihoon ketika keduanya melewati gerbang sekolah. Tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya Woojin masuk terlebih dahulu yang lalu disusul Jihoon dan Daehwi di belakangnya. Karena memang, Jihoon selalu menunggu Daehwi untuk masuk kelas bersama meskipun tingkat dan kelas mereka berbeda. Aneh? Memang.

"Jihoon-hyung," Jihoon menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Bae Jinyoung. Jinyoung melangkah mendekat pada dua Park bersaudara itu yang sudah berhenti melangkah. "Ini milikmu. Kemarin terbawa olehku," ucap Jinyoung datar seraya mengulurkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang amat sangat Jihoon kenal.

"Ah! Ternyata terbawa olehmu ya? Pantas saja aku cari di tas tak ada. Aku kira tertinggal di kelas," gumam Jihoon seraya mengambil bukunya. "Dan, terimakasih, Jinyoung-ah," sambung Jihoon disertai senyum. Jinyoung membeku beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk samar dan bergumam pelan yang lalu setelahnya pergi.

Woojin yang melihat itu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dia, memang seperti itu?" Tanya Woojin seraya melanjutkan langkah mereka. Jihoon mengangguk kecil, ia membuka-buka bukunya takut jika Jinyoung mencoret-coret buku catatannya itu.

"Dia memang seperti itu kok, Woojin-ie. Sangat kaku namun terkadang perhatian juga," balas Jihoon yang masih sibuk memperhatikan bukunya. Tidak tahu jika Woojin mendelik begitu mendengar ucapannya barusan.

Woojin menghela nafas pasrah, ia harus menahan dirinya. Tidak baik jika ia emosi tanpa alasan yang jelas seperti ini.

"Woojin-ie!" Seruan Jihoon berhasil menyadarkan Woojin dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Woojin dengan bingung ketika melihat Jihoon yang hanya diam seraya memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Tanpa banyak berkata, Woojin langsung ikut menatap sesuatu yang dilihat Jihoon. Tak lama, alisnya menyatu melihat hal itu.

"Bukankah itu Hyungseob?"

"Ya. Dan dia bersama, Guanlin?"

"YANG BENAR SAJA! LIHAT! MEREKA SALING MERANGKUL!"

"Aku kira Hyungseob berpacaran dengan Woojin, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah jalan berdua dengan Guanlin?"

"OH TIDAK! GUANLIN-KU."

Dan Woojin serta Jihoon, memilih untuk menjauh dari orang-orang yang mulai bergosip ria. Tapi, tidak bisa Woojin pungkiri, jika ia merasa ada hal aneh di sini. Tapi, apa?

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

1.) Maafkan jika cerita semakin tidak jelas.

2.) Yg minta GuanOng/GuanSeob, udah ya di atas. /dihajar.

3.) Thanks To :

 **JY17Park, rivaicchi, tititiaaa, rivvvvv, Chamcham** **101, duabumbusayur, Oxeye, Muanna, ungie** - **seobie, ajeonice, Babychickjojang, kimeanie.**

4.) Jangan tanya apa gunanya Sehun, 2Hyun, serta NielOng muncul di ff ini.

5.) Aku lagi kesemsem sama ff Jinyoung!uke yg aku buat sendiri. /author gila emang. Tapi belum jelas kapan publish! Ulalaaaaaaa~ /promo.

6.) Ada yg mau baca? Pairnya? xxDeep & xxDeep. Hebat kan? Dua sekaligus? /sombong xD. Yg satu ficlet dan satu lagi chapter. Nambah hutang again~!

7.) Ada yg mau ngasih ide buat bikin ff 2Park yg manis? Ku cari ide, idenya berat semua.

See you next chap! (kalau ada xD)

 **Panda**


	6. Chapter 5

"Woojin-ie!"

Woojin menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Menolehkan kepalanya, Woojin menemukan Hyungseob yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar terpatri di wajah manis Hyungseob.

"Hyungseob-ie?" Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Hyungseob yang sudah memeluk lengannya erat.

"Kita ke kantin bersama ya?" Pinta Hyungseob dengan nada manja. Woojin menganggukkan kepalanya, mengiyakan ajakan Hyungseob.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kantin sekolah.

"Hyungseob-ie," Woojin memanggil Hyungseob dengan ragu. Hyungseob menoleh masih dengan senyum manisnya "Ya, ada apa?"

Woojin mengusap tengkuknya gugup sebelum kembali bertanya, "Kau tahu, Sehun-ahjussi?"

"Sehun-ahjussi?" Hyungseob berfikir sebentar, mengingat-ingat apakah ia mengenal orang itu atau tidak. Mata Hyungseob membulat ketika berhasil mengingatnya, "Kau kenal dengannya, Woojin-ie?"

Woojin mengangguk pelan, "Aku bertemu dengan Sehun-ahjussi kemarin. Itu juga karena Jihoon yang bertemu dengan beliau lebih dulu. Dan Sehun-ahjussi ingin bilang, dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Hyungseob-ie."

"Aku tidak mau," balas Hyungseob tegas. "Jangan bahas orang itu lagi, Woojin-ie. Sudahlah, aku lapar. Aku beli duluan," Hyungseob melepas pelukannya di tangan Woojin dan melangkah lebih dulu menuju penjual makanan.

Woojin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Akan susah untuknya membantu Sehun-ahjussi jika seperti ini.

"Woojin-ah!"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya keras, Woojin melirik Jihoon yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ayo makan, aku sudah membelikanmu makanan."

Jihoon pun menarik tangan Woojin menuju meja yang tadi ia tempati. Woojin hanya pasrah menuruti kemauan adiknya.

Daehwi yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua pun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Hyunseob pada Woojin.

"Hyungseob-hyung kenapa? Dia terlihat kesal tadi," Daehwi bertanya setelah menyesap jus jeruknya.

Woojin yang tengah mengunyah kimbap yang baru saja disuapkan oleh Jihoon hanya diam. Ia mengendikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi.

"Di kelas juga dia tadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Hyungseob hanya diam menatap papan tulis. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya," Jihoon menyuarakan pendapatnya tentang tingkah laku Hyungseob saat di kelas tadi.

Woojin yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi terdiam. Ternyata benar, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hyungseob. Pikir Woojin.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang itu Woojin-ie?" Jihoon menatap Woojin dengan tatapan bertanya. Woojin tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin Hyungseob ada masalah dengan keluarganya. Seceria apapun orang, tidak mungkin 'kan jika dia tak ada masalah?"

Jihoon dan Daehwi saling menatap beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Benar juga," gumam Daehwi yang diamini oleh Jihoon.

"Oh iya, nanti sore aku akan ikut latihan!" Seru Jihoon semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan Jinyeong?" Jihoon mendelik ketika Woojin menanyakan hal itu. "Dia ada urusan keluarga katanya. Jadi tidak bisa belajar bersama," jawab Jihoon kesal.

"Oh benarkah? Tahu darimana?" Woojin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Jihoon.

"Aku yang memberitahu Jihoon-hyung, Woojin-hyung. Tadi Jinyeong-hyung yang memintaku untuk menyampaikannya," sahut Daehwi setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Jihoon mengangguk seraya menyesap jus apel miliknya. Woojin pun hanya diam, lalu matanya beralih untuk menatap sisi belakangnya. Woojin merasa, ada yang menatapnya secara intens sedari tadi. Tapi begitu mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja menatapnya, Woojin tidak menemukan orang itu.

Mata Woojin memincing ketika melihat gerak-gerik orang yang duduk dua bangku di belakangnya terlihat aneh. Woojin semakin menyipitkan matanya begitu ketika orang tengah diperhatikannya itu berdiri dan melangkah dengan terburu-buru.

"Woojin-ah!"

Woojin berjengit ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Woojin bertemu tatap dengan Jihoon yang menatapnya bingung.

"Melihat apa? Serius sekali," ujar Jihoon. Woojin menggeleng pelan, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh? Benarkah?" Jihoon mencoba melihat apa yang Woojin namun gagal karena Woojin menahannya. "Aku bilang bukan apa-apa, Jihoon-ie. Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kembali ke kelas. Waktu istirahat akan habis," ujar Woojin tegas.

Jihoon mendengus pelan sebelum kembali memakan makanannya. Daehwi yang melihat itupun terkikik geli karenanya.

.

.

Jihoon mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan handuk kecil miliknya. Matanya menatap kesal pada Woojin yang tengah mengajari gerakan yang Justin tak kuasai di depan sana.

"Kesal huh?" Haknyeon duduk di samping Jihoon. Matanya turut menatap apa yang dilihat oleh pemuda Park itu.

Jihoon diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi dari teman sekelas Woojin itu.

"Kau terlalu posesif padanya, Jihoon-ah," Mata Jihoon mendelik ketika mendengar ucapan Haknyeon.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Balas Jihoon dengan kesal. Tapi setahu Jihoon, Jihoon tidak posesif pada Woojin. Jihoon membiarkan Woojin dekat dengan siapapun tanpa sekalipun melarangnya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi tingkahmu itu membuat beberapa orang curiga. Jika kau mengidap brother complex atau malah twincest," Senyum miring muncul di wajah Haknyeon ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Jihoon yang mengeras.

"Aku rasa, itu bukan urusanmu jika aku mengidap brother complex atau malah twincest sekalipun," balas Jihoon tajam. Jihoon lalu berdiri dari duduknya, hendak berpindah tempat namun tertahan karena ucapan Haknyeon.

"Jika kau pergi, maka dugaanku benar jika kau mengidap twincest."

Jihoon melirik tajam Haknyeon yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari pemuda Joo itu. Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan menatap Haknyeon dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sangat ingin ikut campur urusan keluargaku. Tapi Joo Haknyeon, sekalipun aku posesif pada Woojin, itu karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan seperti itu karena kau tidak punya adik ataupun kakak, 'kan?" Jihoon kali ini tersenyum lebar saat raut wajah Haknyeon berubah.

"Dengar ini Joo Haknyeon, meskipun aku memang mencintai kakak kembarku sendiri, itu adalah hakku. Aku berhak mencintai siapapun yang aku mau, dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku bisa saja mengatakan pada seluruh dunia jika Park Woojin adalah milikku, tapi tidak. Setidaknya belum, masih ada perasaan orang lain yang harus aku perhatikan. Dan kau tenang saja, aku bukan orang yang egois. Bilang itu pada Ahn Hyungseob," Jihoon menepuk bahu Haknyeon dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya. Jihoon lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi menghampiri Woojin yang melambaikan tangan memanggilnya.

Jihoon lantas merangkul lengan Woojin dan keduanya pergi dari ruang latihan. Meninggalkan Haknyeon dan beberapa orang lain. Haknyeon mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat lambaian tangan Jihoon yang tertuju kepadanya.

"Lihat saja nanti Park Jihoon," gumam Haknyeon penuh emosi.

.

.

Jihoon dan Woojin tengah bersantai di taman belakang rumah mereka setelah keduanya selesai berganti pakaian. Jihoon tadi meminta Bibi Lee untuk menggelar sebuah tikar di taman belakang dan menyuruh Woojin agar menemaninya. Dengan anggukan kepala pasrah, Woojin pun mengikuti kemauan adik kembarnya itu.

Jihoon membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tikar dengan kepala yang ia taruh di paha Woojin. Menengadahkan kepalanya, Jihoon melihat wajah Woojin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pohon besar di belakang tubuhnya.

"Omong-omong, kau membicarakan apa dengan Haknyeon tadi? Sepertinya serius sekali," Woojin membuka suaranya namun dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Woojin-ie. Hanya bicara hal-hal tak penting saja," balas Jihoon santai.

"Kau bohong, Jihoon-ie. Aku mendengar kau membawa-bawa namaku dan Hyungseob tadi," Woojin membuka matanya. Ia pun menatap intens mata Jihoon.

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang, ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk perut Woojin. Jihoon menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

"Sudahlah Woojin-ie, jangan dibahas. Haknyeon hanya bertanya kenapa aku begitu posesif padamu. Padahal aku tidak posesif 'kan?" Suara Jihoon mengecil diakhir kalimatnya.

Woojin terkikik geli, ia mengusak rambut Jihoon sebentar sebelum memainkannya. "Kau memang tidak melarangku untuk ini-itu secara langsung. Tapi tatapanmu padaku dan orang-orang di sekitar kita berbicara seperti itu, Jihoon-ie."

"Apa aku keterlaluan? Apa kau tidak suka, Woojin-ie?" Jihoon menjauhkan wajahnya dari perut Woojin dan kembali menatap Woojin.

Woojin tersenyum menunjukkan gingsulnya yang membuat Jihoon gemas sendiri. "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyukainya bukan? Lagipula, bagiku tatapanmu itu hanya sebagai bentuk jika aku harus berhati-hati bukan? Supaya aku tidak bertindak ceroboh yang nantinya bisa merepotkan banyak orang. Begitu 'kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, Woojin-ie. Kau mengerti dengan baik rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Kita itu kembar, jadi ikatan kita sangat kuat, Jihoon-ie."

Jihoon terdiam mendengar ucapan Woojin. Mata Jihoon tetap mengarah pada Woojin yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Seandainya saja kita bukan adik-kakak, aku pasti lebih bahagia, Woojin-ie," gumam Jihoon pelan.

"Jika kita bukan adik-kakak, belum tentu kita bertemu dan bersama seperti sekarang, Jihoon-ie," balas Woojin dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Jihoon mendengus pelan seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk menghadap Woojin dan menatap Woojin dalam.

"Tapi aku selalu berharap jika salah satu di antara kita itu ada yang tertukar di rumah sakit dulu," ucap Jihoon. Woojin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Jihoon, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Agar kita tidak perlu bersusah payah meminta izin menikah pada orangtua kita nanti," balas Jihoon polos.

 **Plakk!**

"Aw! Yakk Park Woojin!" Jihoon berteriak begitu Woojin memukul kepalanya kuat. Woojin memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar itu.

"Kau bodoh atau gila, Park Jihoon? Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan anak manja sepertimu," Woojin menarik kedua pipi Jihoon gemas. Jihoon mengaduh dan memukul kedua tangan Woojin.

"Kau!" Jihoon menunjuk wajah Woojin dengan telunjuknya. "Kau yang akan menikah denganku, Park Woojin. Lihat saja nanti," sambung Jihoon dengan mata yang menatap penuh kesungguhan pada Woojin.

"Yakin aku? Bukan si Bae Jinyoung itu?" Goda Woojin dengan seringai menyebalkan yang sayangnya tampan di mata Jihoon. Di mata orang lain juga, sih.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa dia? Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan sudah sangat jelas kalau dia itu menyukaimu, Jihoon-ie. Lagipula kita itu saudara kembar, sedarah, sekandung. Jadi hilangkan pikiran gilamu itu, okay?"

Jihoon mendelik, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentakkan kakinya di atas tikar.

"Dasar Park Woojin menyebalkan!" Teriak Jihoon sebelum berlari ke dalam rumah. Woojin hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat kelakuan adiknya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Dan entah mengapa, Woojin merasa bahagia ketika Jihoon mengatakan ingin menikah dengannya. Meskipun ia juga harus merasakan hatinya sakit begitu membalas perkataan Jihoon tadi. Tapi, bagaimana jika orangtuanya tahu jika ia memiliki perasaan terlarang itu pada adik kembarnya sendiri? Harus berbuat apa jika ternyata Jihoon mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Haruskah ia memperjuangkan cintanya, atau malah melepaskannya? Woojin mendesah berat ketika pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul dalam otaknya.

Sepertinya Woojin harus kembali berpikiran jika kelakuan Jihoon padanya tadi hanyalah sebuah candaan. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi, bisakah?

"Chanyeol-ah, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga anak-anak kita dengan baik."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, favorite, follow ff ini. Silent reader makasih juga.

2.) Kalo Uke agresif, gapapa kan?

See you next chap!

 **24** **Agustus** **2017**

 **Panda**


	7. Chapter 6

"Eomma!" Jihoon berlari dan langsung memeluk sosok lelaki manis yang berdiri di depan meja makan. Lelaki itu tersenyum, ia lantas membalas pelukan Jihoon dengan erat.

"Jihoon-ie, eomma merindukanmu," bisik Baekhyun. Jihoon mengangguk dalam pelukan Baekhyun dan membalas, "Aku juga eomma."

Mengusap punggung Jihoon sebentar, Baekhyun lantas melepaskan pelukannya. "Dimana Woojin? Tadi Bibi Lee bilang kalian sedang bersama," Mata Baekhyun mengedar mencari sosok anak kembarnya yang lain.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak mau peduli," ketus Jihoon seraya duduk di kursi meja makan. Baekhyun memandang bingung pada anak bungsunya itu. "Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak eomma, Jihoon-ie saja yang sedang sensi," sahut Woojin yang sudah tiba di ruang makan lengkap dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku merindukanmu, eomma," Woojin pun berlari memeluk Baekhyun yang dibalas oleh sang ibu.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ketika Jihoon melirik Woojin masih dengan pipi yang menggembung. "Aigoo, anak-anak eomma sudah besar rupanya," Baekhyun melepas pelukan Woojin setelah mengacak gemas rambut anaknya itu.

Woojin tersenyum lebar, ia lantas duduk di kursi dekat Jihoon dan tidak mempedulikan Jihoon yang meliriknya sinis. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sendu, ketika melihat anak-anaknya itu.

"Ini eomma semua yang memasak?" Tanya Woojin setelah melihat semua menu yang ada di atas meja makan. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, "Tentu saja. Eomma sengaja memasak ketika kalian sibuk di belakang tadi."

"Jadi, eomma sudah benar-benar lama sampai rumah? Kenapa Bibi Lee tidak bilang apa-apa pada kami?" Kini giliran Jihoon yang bertanya.

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya, "Eomma sampai saat makan siang tadi. Dan eomma sengaja meminta Bibi Lee untuk merahasiakan kepulangan eomma dari kalian."

"Begitu," Koor Jihoon dan Woojin bersamaan sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka. "Appa tidak pulang juga?" Jihoon menatap Baekhyun dengan polos.

"Tidak Jihoon-ie. Appa sedang di London sekarang, mungkin baru dua minggu lagi pulang," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya. Air wajah Jihoon berubah menjadi sendu seketika.

"Jadi, bisakah kita langsung makan saja? Aku sudah lapar sedari tadi," ujar Woojin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mendadak menjadi hening.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, kedua anaknya ini memang paling bisa untuk membalikkan mood masing-masing dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Tentu saja bisa, Woojin-ie," Baekhyun pun duduk di seberang keduanya. Jihoon dan Woojin lantas mengambil nasi dan lauk masakan Baekhyun. Senyum Baekhyun bertambah lebar melihat kedua anaknya itu menyantap masakannya dengan lahap.

Sudah sangat lama Baekhyun tidak melihat hal seperti ini. Akibat pekerjaannya, Baekhyun harus menelantarkan kedua anaknya. Baekhyun bukannya sengaja ingin menelantarkan kedua anaknya itu, hanya saja pekerjaan yang Baekhyun tekuni sekarang adalah pekerjaan yang memang sedari kecil Baekhyun inginkan. Desainer. Begitulah, Baekhyun juga sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Woojin dan Jihoon, sangat amat merasa bersalah karena keegoisannya dan juga suaminya, anak-anaknya jadi kekurangan kasih sayang orangtua. Baekhyun mendesah pelan mengingatnya.

"Eomma baik-baik saja?" Tanya Woojin ketika telinganya mendengar suara helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut sang ibu. Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya, mengulas senyum tipis, Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Eomma tidak apa-apa Woojin-ie. Lanjutkan makanmu saja," jawab Baekhyun lembut.

Woojin pun mengangguk, dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Dalam diam, Woojin melirik Jihoon yang juga meliriknya. Lalu keduanya pun mengangguk samar, mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh sang saudara kembar.

Ikatan batin mereka sangat kuat, bukannya begitu?

.

.

Guanlin menatap tak mengerti pada Hyungseob yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya itu. Guanlin mencoba melihat apa yang Hyungseob lihat, namun tidak ada sesuatupun yang terjadi di seberang sana yang bisa membuat Hyungseob menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya, dan itu menurut Guanlin.

"Kau ini, kenapa hyung?" Tanya Guanlin pelan. Hyungseob melirik ke arah Guanlin dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. "Aku kesal, Guanlin-ah!" Seru Hyungseob yang membuat beberapa orang yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka berdua, menatapnya dengan tatapan terganggu. Namun Hyungseob tidak peduli, ia malah mengambil cepat Ice Coffeenya dan meminumnya dengan cepat juga.

Guanlin yang merasa tak enak pun berdiri dari duduknya, membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Guanlin-ah?" Sinis Hyungseob. Guanlin menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah acuh tak acuh dari Hyungseob itu. "Jujur padaku jika ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Woojin-hyung," ujar Guanlin dengan mata yang menatap tajam Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mendesah pelan, "Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi!" Kesal Hyungseob dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan di lipatan tangannya yang ia taruh di atas meja.

"Kau kesal karena Woojin-hyung tidak kunjung menyatakan perasaannya padamu?" Tanya Guanlin lagi, ia mengambil Cappuchinonya dan menyesapnya.

"Itu termasuk, tapi yang membuatku kesal, kenapa Woojin harus menanyakan Sehun-ahjussi padaku."

Guanlin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung pada Hyungseob. "Tunggu! Bukannya Sehun-ahjussi itu appa tirimu hyung? Untuk apa Sehun-ahjussi menemui Woojin-hyung?"

Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa kau tidak curiga hyung?"

Alis Hyungseob bertaut, "Curiga kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja 'kan Sehun-ahjussi mengatur perjodohan antara kau dan Woojin-hyung? Dan bukannya itu akan memudahkanmu mendapatkan Woojin-hyung jika itu benar terjadi?"

Senyum Hyungseob mengembang mendengar ucapan Guanlin. "Kau benar Guanlin-ah! Tapi, kau tahu sendiri aku tidak dekat dengan Sehun-ahjussi. Jadi, aku terlalu malu untuk menanyakan hal ini padanya," sahut Hyungseob dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar.

"Kenapa tak coba hyung tanyakan saja pada Woojin-hyung?" Guanlin kembali menatap Hyungseob. Hyungseob mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini Jihoon selalu menatapku dengan sinis ketika aku dekat dengan Woojin. Belum lagi sikap Jihoon yang sekarang sepertinya melarang Woojin untuk terlalu dekat denganku."

"Bukankah itu aneh?" Guanlin bertanya dengan nada bingung yang kentara pada kalimatnya.

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Kau tahu sendiri jika aku adalah seorang pengidap brother complex. Dan jika aku hubungkan dengan sifat dan sikap Jihoon-hyung pada Woojin-hyung, bukankah dia sama sepertiku? Atau dari penglihatanku, tatapan Jihoon-hyung pada Woojin-hyung terlihat sangat berbeda. Ada pancaran cinta keluar dari matanya, mungkin dia mengidap Incest atau untuk mereka disebut Twincest. Karena mereka kembar," jelas Guanlin seraya menghabiskan Cappuchinonya.

Hyungseob diam memikirkan perkataan Guanlin. Jihoon mencintai Woojin? Oh, itu kabar bagus untuknya. Dan senyum bahagia pun muncul di wajah Hyungseob.

"Aku rasa, ini adalah hal bagus untuk kita, Guanlin-ah."

"Maksudmu hyung?"

Hyungseob pun hanya menjawabnya dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya.

.

.

Jihoon kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Woojin. Setelah makan malam tadi, mereka bertiga -Jihoon, Woojin, dan Baekhyun- memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berbincang-bincang di ruang keluarga.

Jihoon tersenyum senang, karena bagaimanapun sibuk ibunya, ibunya itu akan selalu menyisihkan waktu agar bisa bertemu, bermain, dan menemani dirinya serta Woojin. Meskipun itu hanya sekali dalam satu bulan, Jihoon selalu bersyukur. Apalagi komunikasi mereka juga selalu lancar. Tidak seperti keluarga lain yang saking sibuknya sampai tidak bisa menghubungi anak sendiri.

Dan Jihoon sekali lagi bersyukur karena keluarganya tidaklah seperti itu. Dan Jihoon paling bersyukur akan hal yang satu ini, Woojin. Jihoon senang dapat lahir di keluarga Park ini, karena Jihoon tidak sendiri. Ada Woojin sebagai saudara kandung satu-satunya yang merangkap sebagai saudara kembarnya. Meskipun terkadang hati Jihoon merasa sakit ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Fokus Jihoon teralih pada pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Woojin yang baru saja masuk. Woojin kembali menutup pintu sebelum melangkah mendekati Jihoon. Membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jihoon sebelum menghela nafasnya panjang.

Tubuh Woojin terasa pegal karena membantu sang ibu untuk memisah-misahkan oleh-oleh yang ibunya bawa dari Jerman sana. Belum lagi Jihoon yang seenaknya kabur dengan alasan ada banyak tugas sekolah yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka tidur di kamarku sih?!" Ketus Woojin seraya melirik Jihoon. Jihoon terkekeh geli, ia sadar jika Woojin marah padanya karena tidak mau membantu Woojin tadi.

"Habisnya aku suka. Apalagi jika tidur sambil memelukmu, itu akan membuatku bermimpi indah, Woojin-ie~" balas Jihoon sambil memeluk sebelah lengan Woojin.

Woojin mendengus pelan, tadi sore saja pura-pura merajuk, sekarang? Sok manis begini. Dasar Park Jihoon.

"Jujur padaku Park Jihoon, kau pilih Bae Jinyoung atau Joo Haknyeon?" Tiba-tiba Woojin bertanya seperti itu, membuat Jihoon mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Park Woojin?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Bae Jinyoung itu, cukup baik meskipun selama ini ku lihat dia cukup acuh tak acuh dengan lingkungannya. Kalau Joo Haknyeon, dia dendam padamu ya karena menolaknya beberapa bulan lalu?" Woojin mengubah gaya tidurannya untuk menghadap pada Jihoon.

Jihoon mendengus pelan, "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini urusanku karena kau adalah adikku, Park Jihoon. Aku ingin kau bahagia dengan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu dan juga kau mencintainya." Tegas Woojin seraya menatap dalam mata Jihoon.

"Aku tidak mencintai Jinyoung ataupun Haknyeon. Dan orang yang ku cintai juga tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku," balas Jihoon sambil membalas tatapan mata Woojin.

Keduanya saling bertatapan untuk beberapa lama. Saling menyelami mata masing-masing untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menggetarkan hati masing-masing. Jihoon menahan nafasnya ketika Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya lengkap dengan mata yang menutup. Jihoon pun ikut menutup matanya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Jihoon dapat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut yang dapat Jihoon pastikan adalah bibir Woojin. Bibir keduanya saling menempel untuk beberapa lama, tidak ada hisapan, lumatan atau apapun yang mungkin Jihoon harapkan.

Woojin menahan nafasnya ketika ia membuka mata, wajah menawan Jihoon lengkap dengan bibirnya yang menempel di bibir tipis sang adik. Dengan perlahan, Woojin menjauhkan wajahnya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap pipi Jihoon yang membuat sang empunya membuka matanya.

"Mungkin kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu padanya, Jihoon-ie. Baru dia akan sadar dan tahu," ucap Woojin pelan.

Jihoon masih diam. Tidak ingin membalas apapun ucapan Woojin. Dalam hati, Jihoon meringis pelan, menyadari mungkin memang perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Tidurlah, besok kita bisa kesiangan," kata Woojin seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Tubuh Woojin berbalik untuk memunggungi Jihoon. Woojin sebisa mungkin mengontrol degup jantungnya sekarang. Ciuman tadi, berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan keras yang dapat Woojin asumsikan sebagai perasaan terlarang itu. Dan Woojin berjanji dalam hatinya sendiri, untuk tidak membiarkan perasaan itu semakin berkembang.

Woojin hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan keluarganya. Hanya itu, tidak salah 'kan?

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **29 Agustus 2017**

 **Panda**


	8. Chapter 7

"Kau jangan gila Park! Jelas-jelas mereka anakku, anak-anak kandungku. Aku yang melahirkan mereka. Dan tidak mungkin juga aku membiarkan mereka menjalin hubungan terlarang begitu."

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Tatapan matanya mengarah tajam pada Park Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di depannya. Mereka ada di kantor Chanyeol yang ada di Seoul sekarang. Jadi, mereka tak perlu was-was jika anak-anak mereka mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua. Mereka juga tak perlu khawatir jika karyawan di perusahaan Chanyeol akan mendengarnya, karena ruangan Chanyeol ini terlengkapi pengendap suara.

Chanyeol menurunkan berkas yang tadi dibacanya. Ia menampilkan senyum kecil seraya menatap wajah sang istri.

"Aku tahu itu, Baekhyun. Tapi, kita ini orangtua modern bukan? Kenapa pikiranmu itu kolot sekali sih. Bukannya kau yang bilang jika kebahagiaan anak-anaklah yang paling utama. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau begini? Jika kau memisahkan mereka, bukankah nantinya mereka akan sedih dan tidak bahagia?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal ketika matanya melihat seringai kecil terpatri di wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol dengan langkah menghentak.

"Orangtua modern katamu? Itu sama saja kau menghancurkan moral anakmu sendiri Chanyeol! Di mana otakmu sebenarnya?" Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap penuh ketidaksukaan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun dan merangkul bahu sang istri.

"Tapi sungguh Baekhyun. Jika kau menginginkan kebahagiaan mereka, maka biarkan saja dulu mereka. Kita lihat dulu, bisakah mereka jujur pada diri mereka masing-masing dan pada kita?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, "Aku tak mengerti Chanyeol. Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Begini, apa kau pernah mendengar mereka saling mengatakan cinta antara satu sama lain? Jika belum, itu artinya mereka belum saling mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Bisa jadi juga, mereka belum sadar akan perasaan mereka masing-masing."

"Tapi tatapan mereka sangat berbeda Chanyeol!" Sentak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang kini mulai nampak di ujung matanya. "Ini salahku, aku terlalu sering meninggalkan mereka. Kasih sayang yang aku curahkan pada mereka juga kurang. Perhatianku pada mereka juga kurang. Aku tidak bisa menasehati mereka semenjak mereka kecil. Aku bukan ibu yang baik Chanyeol. Akulah yang menghancurkan anak-anakku sendiri."

Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun dan berbisik menenangkan.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Baekhyun-ah. Aku juga bukan ayah yang baik untuk mereka. Bukan maksudku untuk mengizinkan mereka bersama. Hanya saja, kita tidak boleh melarang mereka terlalu keras. Karena nantinya akan berdampak buruk, bagi keluarga kita."

Tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Berpuas diri untuk menangis di dekapan hangat sang suami yang sudah beberapa minggu tak bertemu.

"A-Aku mengerti," gumam Baekhyun serak yang teredam dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, tangannya tak berhenti mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

'Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah.'

.

.

"Tunggu aku, Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon berhenti berjalan ketika seseorang berteriak ke arahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kirinya, Jihoon menemukan Mark Lee, teman sekelasnya, yang tengah berlari kecil menyusulnya. Jihoon dengan wajah datarnya menatap bingung pada ketua klub Rap di sekolahnya itu. Mereka memang teman sekelas, tapi Jihoon juga cukup sadar diri jika mereka tak terlalu dekat. Bahkan saling bertukar nomor ponsel saja, mereka tidak melakukannya.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon bertanya setelah Mark sampai di depannya.

"Aku melihat Woojin bersama Hyungseob tadi. Mereka ada hubungan apa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, Mark malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat dahi Jihoon berkerut tak senang.

"Memangnya aku tahu," jawab Jihoon kesal. "Jadi, kau hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu? Bukannya kau sudah sering melihat mereka berdua bersama? Kenapa baru bertanya sekarang? Dan lagi pula, apa hubungannya denganmu?" Rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jihoon dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara.

Mark terkekeh kecil, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan mengulurkannya ke hadapan Jihoon. "Aku bertemu Haknyeon tadi, dan dia menitip itu," ujar Mark lengkap dengan senyum menawannya.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengambil amplop putih yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Ini, apa?" Tanya Jihoon ragu.

Mark menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tak tahu. Haknyeon hanya memintaku untuk mengantarnya padamu. Dan tentang Woojin dan Hyungseob, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. Tak bermaksud apa-apa. Kau tenang saja," jawab Mark seraya mengerlingkan matanya.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Jihoon-ah!" Mark berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Matanya bergantian menatap amplop di tangannya dan juga kelas Haknyeon yang berada di samping kelasnya.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Mau apa lagi si Joo itu? Desah Jihoon sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Bolos pelajaran Matematika, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

.

.

Matanya menyipit, dan giginya saling bergemeletuk ketika ia mendengarkan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar Ahn Hyungseob yang ku kenal?" Tanya Woojin dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya terkekeh kecil sebelum merubahnya menjadi senyuman manis yang amat memuakkan di mata Woojin.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku anggap benar untuk mendapatkan cintaku, Park Woojin," ujar Hyungseob dengan raut wajah yang berubah, menjadi lebih serius dan matanya menatap tepat pada mata Woojin. "Aku mencintaimu selama ini. Dan kau akan hal itu. Bukannya memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kau membalas perasaanku, kau malah memilih jatuh cinta pada adik kembarmu itu. Di mana hati dan otakmu sebenarnya, Park Woojin!"

Woojin terdiam, matanya menatap datar pada Hyungseob sebelum menampilkan seringai kecilnya.

"Yang jelas, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri. Daripada aku jatuh cinta padamu, yang ternyata egois seperti ini," Sarkas Woojin.

Hyungseob mengepalkan tangannya emosi, matanya berkilat menatap penuh emosi pada Woojin.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku seperti ini, Park Woojin! Harusnya kau menghargai perasaanku selama ini, perhatian dan kasih sayangku padamu lebih besar daripada Jihoon. Kenapa kau tidak juga melihatku?" Satu tetes air mata menetes. Hyungseob terlalu emosi, ia tidak tahu harus menyalurkan emosinya pada apa selain air mata.

Woojin melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya, matanya menatap jendela kamar Hyungseob yang tak jauh dari tempat keduanya duduk.

"Kata orang, cinta itu hadir karena kebiasaan. Mungkin karena aku terlalu terbiasa bersama Jihoon, makanya perasaan itu perlahan-lahan muncul. Aku bukannya tidak pernah melihat perasaanmu padaku Hyungseob-ah. Atau juga, bukannya aku tidak pernah mencari cara untuk membalas perasaanmu padaku. Hanya saja, itu terlalu sulit. Aku sudah terlalu jatuh ke dalam pesona Jihoon, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa bangkit darinya."

Air mata Hyungseob semakin deras ketika telinganya terus mendengungkan kalimat-kalimat yang Woojin ucapkan tadi. Mata Hyungseob yang memerah dan penuh dengan air mata, kini menatap terluka pada Woojin.

"Tapi, dia adikmu Woojin. Adik kembarmu sendiri! Tidakkah kau sadar?" Nafas Hyungseob tercekat di tenggorokannya. Terlalu banyak menangis yang mengakibat Hyungseob menjadi susah bernafas.

Woojin memandang Hyungseob yang tengah berusaha keras untuk bernafas dengan normal. Bukannya Woojin tidak ingin membantu, hanya saja, Hyungseob pasti bisa menangani masalahnya ini sendiri.

"Aku sadar akan hal itu, Hyungseob. Aku juga tidak pernah berfikir untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku hanya akan menyimpan perasaan ini di dalam hatiku, hanya itu," ujar Woojin lemah seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Nafas Hyungseob mulai membaik, meski dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Hyungseob melihat pada Woojin dengan senyum samar yang mengembang. Air matanya mulai berhenti keluar. Ia pun mengusap kasar wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya.

Dengan cepat, Hyungseob meraih tangan Woojin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menggantikan posisi Jihoon di hatimu. Meski itu butuh waktu lama, bukan masalah. Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada siapapun. Dan aku juga akan merubah sikapku. Kau, mau 'kan, Woojin-ah?" Hyungseob menatap penuh harap pada Woojin.

Woojin mendongak, menatap beberapa saat mata Hyungseob sebelum mendesah pelan. Woojin menutup matanya, membalas genggaman tangan Hyungseob sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hyungseob tersenyum senang. Ia lantas memeluk Woojin sambil berseru, "Aku mencintaimu!"

'Maafkan aku, Jihoon-ie.'

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, lihat! Bukankah itu Bae Jinyoung? Dia menatapmu sedari tadi." Jihoon melirik pada tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Yehyeon, teman satu kelompoknya, seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Jihoon cuek. Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka, dengan sesekali Yehyeon melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Jinyoung yang masih memperhatikan keduanya. Atau bisa dibilang, hanya memperhatikan Jihoon.

"Kau yakin, tidak mau menemui Jinyoung dulu? Sepertinya ada sesuatu atau banyak hal yang ingin dia bicarakan denganmu. Sedari tadi, dia menatapmu terus, Jihoon-ah," ucap Yehyeon dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Aku tidak ada urusan apapun dengannya, sungguh," balas Jihoon malas. Matanya melirik pada Jinyoung yang masih di belakangnya. Dan ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu, seketika itu pula Jihoon mendesah berat.

"Mungkin kau benar, Yehyeon-ah. Kau masuk duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul," ujar Jihoon seraya menatap Yehyeon. Yehyeon mengangguk ragu, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang rumah Jihoon di depannya itu.

Jihoon kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke gerbang rumahnya, menunggui Jinyoung yang berada lima meter di depannya sekarang.

"Kenapa mengikutiku?" Tanya Jihoon to the point. Matanya menatap malas pada Jinyoung yang dibalas tatapan datar andalannya.

Hening beberapa sekon, sebelum Jihoon memekik kaget saat Jinyoung tiba-tiba menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Aku, mencintaimu.." Bisik Jinyoung tepat di telinga Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon sontak membulat, ia melepaskan pelukan Jinyoung dan menatap tak percaya pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Pekik Jihoon.

Jinyoung perlahan tersenyum, menatap lurus pada mata Jihoon dan meraih sebelah tangan Jihoon yang lalu digenggamnya erat.

"Aku serius, Jihoon-hyung. Aku mencintaimu, dari awal kita bertemu, hyung."

Jihoon diam, tidak membalas apapun pernyataan Jinyoung. Karena, memangnya Jihoon harus mengatakan apa? Bukankah sudah jelas jika Jihoon itu mencintai Woojin? Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Jihoon akan menerima Jinyoung sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan Woojin-hyung, hyung. Aku janji."

Mata Jihoon mungkin saja bisa keluar sekarang. Apalagi mendengar perkataan Jinyoung barusan. Jihoon melangkah mundur, kembali menatap tak percaya pada Jinyoung.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Jihoon-hyung?"

Atau mungkin, Jihoon harus merubah keputusannya mengenai Jinyoung.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **09 September 2017**

 **Panda**


	9. Chapter 8

**Preview** **chap** **7**

.

"Aku serius, Jihoon-hyung. Aku mencintaimu, dari awal kita bertemu, hyung."

Jihoon diam, tidak membalas apapun pernyataan Jinyoung. Karena, memangnya Jihoon harus mengatakan apa? Bukankah sudah jelas jika Jihoon itu mencintai Woojin? Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Jihoon akan menerima Jinyoung sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk melupakan Woojin-hyung, hyung. Aku janji."

Mata Jihoon mungkin saja bisa keluar sekarang. Apalagi mendengar perkataan Jinyoung barusan. Jihoon melangkah mundur, kembali menatap tak percaya pada Jinyoung.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Jihoon-hyung?"

Atau mungkin, Jihoon harus merubah keputusannya mengenai Jinyoung.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika melihat Woojin yang sedang duduk di meja belajar dengan ponsel genggam yang menyala. Sungguh, itu Park Woojin? Aneh. Pikir Jihoon.

Karena memang, setahu Jihoon, Woojin tidak pernah memegang ponselnya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan atau lebih. Woojin akan untuk mematikan ponselnya dan memilih buku pelajarannya untuk dibaca. Dan akan memeriksa lagi ponselnya saat pagi datang. Tapi sekarang? Seorang Park Woojin bermain ponsel bahkan tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila? Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada saudara kembarnya itu?

Jihoon melangkah mendekat setelah sebelumnya memastikan jika ia sudah menutup pintu kamar Woojin. Kini ia berdiri tepat di belakang kursi belajar Woojin tanpa sang empunya sadari.

"Woojin-ah!" Jihoon berseru kencang, membuat Woojin berteriak kaget yang akhirnya melirik sang pelaku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kau sedang apa? Seru sekali." Mengabaikan ekspresi yang diberikan Woojin, Jihoon berusaha melihat apa yang tengah Woojin lakukan dengan ponselnya itu.

"Aku sedang bertukar pesan," jawab Woojin datar. Bibirnya membaca pesan yang ada di ponselnya tanpa suara sebelum mematikan ponselnya. Tanpa perlu repot membalas pesan tadi.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tumben. Biasanya, kau bahkan mengacuhkan atau malah memarahi orang yang mengirimimu pesan pada malam hari 'kan?"

"Itu benar. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan kekasihku sendiri, bukan?" Mata Jihoon melotot mendengar ucapan Woojin. Sementara Woojin, ia berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan berbaring dengan nyaman di sana.

"Kau, a-apa?" Jihoon menatap tak percaya pada Woojin. Ia mengikuti Woojin dan berbaring tepat di samping pemuda itu. Matanya menatap menuntut pada Woojin yang memilih menutup matanya. Menolak berkontak mata sedikitpun dengan Jihoon.

"Park Woojin, jawab aku!" Jihoon menarik baju yang Woojin kenakan. Matanya perlahan mengembun, hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Sungguh, Jihoon bukanlah orang yang lemah, tapi mengapa mendengar Woojin memiliki kekasih membuat hatinya terasa sangat sakit?

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, Park Jihoon." Woojin mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. Woojin belum membuka matanya, ia sangat tahu jika Jihoon pasti akan menangis setelah ini. Dan Woojin, tidak akan sanggup saat melihatnya.

"Si-siapa?" Suara Jihoon bergetar. Matanya meremas dengan kuat baju yang dikenakan Woojin.

Woojin mendesah pelan, ia memegang tangan Jihoon sebelum membuka matanya. "Ahn Hyungseob. Kami sudah dekat cukup lama, jadi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan menjadikannya kekasihku? Dia manis, baik, dan pintar. Tipeku sekali 'kan, Jihoon?"

Woojin memaksakan tawanya yang dibalas suara sesegukan oleh Jihoon. Jihoon berganti posisi, ia duduk di atas ranjang dan menarik Woojin agar mengikutinya.

"Jadi, itu alasanmu bolos seharian ini?" Jihoon bertanya dengan air mata yang masih saja turun dari kedua matanya. Woojin mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jihoon. Karena menjawabnya dengan verbal, Woojin tidak bisa. Air mata Jihoon adalah salah satu kelemahannya sejak dulu.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, Park Woojin?" Senyum menyedihkan muncul di wajah Jihoon. Mata Jihoon menatap dalam pada mata Woojin.

"Park Woojin, aku mencintaimu." Dan setelahnya, Jihoon menarik wajah Woojin. Menyatukan bibir mereka. Ciuman yang manis, namun terasa pahit karena rasa sakit yang mengikat pada hati keduanya.

Mata Woojin membulat, ia segera melepaskan ciuman Jihoon dan menatap Jihoon dengan tajam.

"Kau jangan gila, Park Jihoon!"

Jihoon diam. Namun perlahan senyum itu muncul. Senyum yang penuh akan kelicikan yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun sebelumnya, termasuk Park Woojin.

"Aku memang sudah gila, dan aku gila karena kau, Woojin! Aku mencintaimu, tapi kenapa kau tidak melihatku? Aku selalu bersamamu semenjak kita kecil. Aku tahu apa kesukaanmu dan apa yang tidak kau suka. Aku tahu semua tentangmu, tapi kenapa kau malah memilih Ahn Hyungseob itu? Kenapa?!" Jihoon berteriak mengungkapkan perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan hatinya. Nafasnya memburu dan matanya menatap penuh tuntutan pada Woojin.

Woojin terdiam mendengar teriakan Jihoon. Woojin sebenarnya bisa juga berteriak mengakui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Jihoon sekarang.

"Karena kita saudara Jihoon. Kita tidak mungkin 'kan mengecewakan perasaan orangtua kita? Kau ingin melihat mereka bahagia 'kan? Maka dari itu, lupakan perasaanmu padaku. Aku adalah kakakmu, dan kau adalah adikku. Itulah hubungan kita yang sebenarnya. Kita saudara kandung, saudara sedarah. Jangan lupakan hal itu."

Woojin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon yang terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Wajah Jihoon memerah dengan aliran air mata yang masih belum mau berhenti dari kedua matanya. Bahunya bergetar, begitu pula dengan bibirnya. Nafasnya mulai memburu begitu pula dengan pandangan matanya yang mulai memburam.

"Sekarang, kembalilah ke kamarmu. Aku ingin tidur sendiri."

Mata Jihoon semakin membulat mendengar Woojin yang mengusirnya. Mengatur nafas sebisanya, Jihoon perlahan bangkit dari atas ranjang. Melangkah ke pintu tanpa sedikitpun melirik lagi pada Woojin. Jihoon terlanjur patah hati.

Woojin yang melihat Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya pun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia menunduk, dan air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Kenapa, cinta ini begitu menyakitkan?

"Aaaarghhh!"

Di depan kamarnya, Jihoon dapat mendengar suara teriakan Woojin. Jihoon merogoh kantong celana piyamanya. Mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang.

Setelah beberapa detik tersambung, dengan suara yang bergetar Jihoon pun berkata, "Halo Bae Jinyoung, mulai besok kau adalah kekasihku."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban apapun dari Jinyoung, Jihoon menutup sambungan telfonnya. Masuk dengan cepat ke kamarnya dan bertelungkup di atas kasurnya. Sungguh, Jihoon ingin menangis sepuasnya sekarang. Tidak peduli jika matanya akan membengkak besok pagi, yang pasti Jihoon ingin mengurangi rasa sesak yang ada dalam hatinya dengan menangis.

Semoga saja, bisa.

.

.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Woojin-hyung, Seobie-hyung?" Guanlin bertanya setelah menenggak colanya. Hyungseob yang duduk di hadapannya tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Ahn Hyungseob."

"Ck, jika dia terpesona denganmu sejak awal, kenapa tak menyatakan perasaannya lebih awal, huh?" Haknyeon menyahuti seraya melempar bungkus kacang ke arah Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mengendikan bahunya, mencoba tak acuh dengan hal itu. "Kalian tahulah apa penyebabnya," balas Hyungseob santai.

"Park Jihoon!" Koor teman-temannya yang diakhiri dengan tawa bahagia.

"Tapi membicarakan Jihoon, bagaimana Jinyoung-ie, kau berhasil menjadikannya kekasihmu?" Hyungseob beralih menatap salah satu pemuda yang sedari berdiam diri saja. Bae Jinyoung. Pemuda itu duduk di sudut sofa dengan sekaleng kopi dingin di tangannya.

"Gagal." Balas pemuda itu tak semangat.

"Ck payah! Tapi waktumu seminggu lagi 'kan? Jika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dalam waktu seminggu ini, maka mobil merah incaranmu akan jadi milikku." Ucap Hyungseob dengan riang.

"Ck, tak perlu kau ingatkan. Bahkan jika kau mau aku bisa meminta appa untuk membelikannya sekarang juga untukmu." Balas Jinyoung dengan mata yang memandang pada Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menggeleng, "Tidak perlu Jinyoung-ie. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Sehun-ahjussi."

"Kalian berdua ini, punya ayah yang sama kenapa harus pakai membedakan cara memanggilnya sih?!" Haknyeon berceletuk. Sungguh, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Jinyoung dan Hyungseob harus menutupi jika keduanya saudara? Meski hanya saudara satu ayah, tetap saja 'kan mereka saudara.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang ya? Ini 'kan agar si 2Park sibling itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga kami. Lagian si Woojin juga bodoh, dekat denganku tapi tak pernah bertanya ini-itu tentang keluargaku. Membuatku kesal sendiri," ujar Hyungseob dengan kesal.

"Well, maka dari itu 'kan kau membuat rencana seperti ini. Menghancurkan 2Park, bukankah itu terlihat sedikit berlebihan?"

"Bagi kami tidak berlebihan. Karena orangtua mereka, keluarga kami juga hancur. Setidaknya, mereka harus merasakan, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang amat berharga bagi hidupmu." Sahut Jinyoung dengan ekspresi wajah dingin.

Guanlin dan Haknyeon bertatapan. Mereka mengendikan bahu mereka, pertanda tak peduli. Karena sungguh, jika sudah menyangkut keluarga, apalagi keluarga orang lain, mereka angkat tangan. Karena mereka berdua berniat membantu Jinyoung dan Hyungseob hanya karena mereka berdua adalah sahabat dekat mereka. Dan merekapun membantu sebisa mereka saja.

"Ah sial! Woojin sudah tidak membalas pesanku lagi." Hyungseob berdecak kesal, menghilangkan suasana hening yang tadi menyelingkupi mereka.

"Bukannya jam segini, Woojin-hyung memang tidak bermain ponsel ya?" Tanya Guanlin polos.

"Benar. Dan aku ingin merubahnya, tapi dia sudah tak membalas pesanku lagi. Ck, ini pasti karena Jihoon yang mengganggunya. Hah! Menyebalkan." Hyungseob pun membanting ponselnya di atas sofa. Tangannya dengan segera meraih sekaleng jus jeruk yang masih tersegel rapi di atas meja.

"Kalian akan menginap?" Tanya Hyungseob seraya menatap bergantian pada Haknyeon dan Guanlin. Sontak, keduanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Rumah kami 'kan dekat. Pulang larut bukan masalah besar." Jawab Haknyeon yang diamini Guanlin.

Memang benar, jarak rumah Haknyeon hanya tiga blok dari rumah keluarga Bae ini. Sedangkan rumah Guanlin, hanya berjarak dua rumah dari rumah Haknyeon. Sementara rumah yang biasanya ditempati Hyungseob, itu berjarak lima blok dari rumah ini sendiri. Rumah Hyungseob adalah rumah yang paling dekat dengan jalan raya. Rumah peninggalan mendiang ibunya. Hyungseob akan menginap di sini jika ayahnya, Oh Sehun, memintanya menginap ataupun memang sedang iseng. Seperti sekarang. Dan tentang marga mereka, ibu mereka yang meminta pada ayah mereka agar anak-anaknya memakai marga sang ibu, yang tentunya disanggupi dengan berat hati oleh ayah mereka dulu.

Jinyoung berjengit dari duduknya ketika merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan sedikit mengernyit melihat nama seseorang yang menelfonnya.

'Siapa?' Hyungseob bertanya tanpa suara.

'Jihoon.' Balas Jinyoung tanpa suara pula.

Hyungseob pun dengan semangat menyuruh Jinyoung untuk mengangkat telfon itu.

Belum sempat mengucap salam, Jinyoung harus mematung mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"Halo Bae Jinyoung, mulai besok kau adalah kekasihku."

Mendengar suara panggilan yang terputus, perlahan senyum di wajah Jinyoung mengembang.

"Sepertinya, kau harus melupakan acara jalan-jalan keliling Eropa, Seobie-hyung."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Terimakasih buat yg udah favorite, follow, review, apa lagi sampe ada yg nunggu /ga ada woy.

2.) Sebenernya, ff ini yg bikin aku hilang feel bikin ff. Tapi beberapa hari berlalu dan tiba2 dapet ide, jadilah feelku membaik dan ffku akan ku lanjutkan semuanya.

3.) Sebenernya konflik ffnya udah abis. Jadi, ini cuma tambahan aja. Tadi keasyikan ngetik, terus ide kemana tau, jadilah begini.

4.) Bukan penggila review, tapi ngeliat perbandingan angka **viewer dan reviewer** ngebuat aku semakin drop ngelanjutin ff.

.

.

 **30 September 2017**


	10. Chapter 9

Jihoon menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tak nafsu makan beberapa hari ini dan itu semua akibat Woojin yang semakin hari mengabaikannya. Jihoon mendengus, ia tahu jika Woojin sudah memiliki kekasih dan Jihoon berusaha untuk menerimanya. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Woojin padanya? Saudara kembarnya itu menjauhinya, mengabaikannya, bahkan saat mereka berada di rumah. Membuat Jihoon jadi sakit kepala.

Jihoon mengacak-acak makan siangnya. Hari ini ia makan sendiri. Daehwi sedang ada mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya, Jinyoung tidak masuk sekolah karena katanya sedang ada acara keluarga, dan Woojin, sudah pasti ia makan siang bersama kekasihnya, Ahn Hyungseob.

"Boleh aku bergabung di sini?"

Jihoon menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang yang bicara kepadanya. Dan Jihoon menemukan Mark yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Silahkan saja." Katanya dilengkapi senyum kecil.

Mark bergumam 'Terima kasih' dan duduk di samping teman sekelasnya itu. Mark memakan makan siangnya, dan matanya melirik Jihoon yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Mark seraya menyenggol bahu Jihoon.

Jihoon tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Mark. Jihoon menggeleng samar, "Bukan masalah besar." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Jika bukan masalah besar, kenapa kau melamun begini?" Mark menyeruput ramyeon pedasnya, dan ekor matanya tak meninggalkan Jihoon sedikit pun.

Jihoon mendesah pelan, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Mark. Karena, keduanya tak begitu dekat. Meskipun sudah dua tahun menjadi teman sekelas dan sering kali menjadi teman sekelompok, tetap saja Jihoon merasa jauh dengan Mark.

"Jika kau tak mau cerita, juga tidak apa-apa." Ujar Mark setelah menenggak minumnya.

"Maaf," Jihoon menunduk. Dan ia tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu.

Mark tertawa geli, ia mencubit pipi Jihoon yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh sang empunya pipi.

"Dengar, kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku." Ucap Mark setelah menyelesaikan tawanya.

Jihoon mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap Mark penuh tanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, Jihoon-ah. Aku hanya, kau merasa mirip dengannya. Namun kau lebih jauh dari dia." Jelas Mark.

"Apa, dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Jihoon hati-hati.

Mark mengulum senyumnya sembari menggeleng, "Tidak. Atau mungkin, belum."

"Kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia adikku."

Mata Jihoon membulat menatap Mark. Sementara Mark mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau mungkin akan menganggapku aneh karena aku mencintai adik kandungku sendiri. Tapi Jihoon, perasaan itu tidak ada yang tahu 'kan akan berlabuh ke siapa? Sama seperti halnya aku. Kebersamaan kami selama inilah yang membuat perasaan itu tumbuh di hatiku. Konyol bukan?" Mark meremat tangannya sendiri. Ia melirik Jihoon yang menunduk mendengarkan perkatannya.

"Tidak Mark. Itu bukan hal konyol. Cinta adalah anugerah yang setiap orang miliki. Dan aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, karena aku pun mengalaminya." Balas Jihoon seraya mendongakan kepalanya, mereka bertemu tatap dan saling melempar senyum sedih.

"Jadi, dugaanku selama ini tentang kalian benar ya?"

"Dugaan?"

Mark mengangguk, ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum lebar. Yang mana senyum itu lebih mirip seperti seringaian.

"Aku sudah menduganya sejak lama, jika kau dan Woojin mempunyai ikatan lain. Apalagi tatapan kalian berdua. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Mark menatap penuh penasaran pada Jihoon.

"Apa?" Bingung Jihoon.

"Apa kalian berdua saling mencintai?" Tanya Mark.

Jihoon mendesah, "Aku tak tahu. Dia tak pernah mau jujur tentang perasaannya padaku meskipun aku sudah jujur padanya." Katanya dengan lesu.

Mark tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu, coba kau tanyakan lagi saja Jihoon-ah. Aku yakin dia juga mencintaimu."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jihoon ragu.

"Hmm." Mark mengangguk yakin, ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya begitu mendengar suara bel berbunyi. "Ayo masuk, Guru Seo tak suka ada muridnya yang telat."

.

.

 **Flashback**

"Chanyeol-hyung! Terima kasih sudah mau datang."

Sehun menyambut Chanyeol yang baru datang dengan senyuman lebar. Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu dengan tak kalah lebarnya. Kemudian keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu keluarga Oh, dengan keduanya yang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku ke sini, Sehun? Apa ada hal yang penting?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut wajah penasaran begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu tegang.

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu, Chanyeol-hyung. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Sehun menatap penuh memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku Sehun, aku siap membantumu." Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang penuh kesungguhan.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sehun. "Aku tahu, Baekhyun-hyung pasti merasa sangat kehilangan karena salah satu anak kembar kalian meninggal. Maka dari itu, aku akan memberikan salah satu dari anakku pada kalian." Jelas Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ini gila!

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan pada kami Sehun. Saat ini, Jihoon saja sudah cukup untuk kami." Chanyeol tidak merasa terhina, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja, ia perlu alasan kenapa Sehun mau melakukan hal ini.

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Jongin. Dan dia bilang, dia akan membawa Hyungseob. Sementara aku, aku belum siap untuk merawat Woojin sendirian. Jadi, aku rasa akan lebih baik jika Woojin tinggal bersama kalian, hyung." Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Ia tahu, ia seperti ayah yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia tak mau anak kandungnya terlantar begitu saja nantinya.

"Kenapa kalian berniat bercerai, Sehun? Kalian saling mencintai bukan?" Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

"Awalnya memang iya. Tapi semakin lama, rasa cinta itu semakin hilang, hyung. Belum lagi sifat keras kepala dan egois kami. Aku tidak mau anak-anakku tumbuh dengan tidak baik jika mereka hidup bersama kami." Balas Sehun seraya menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang berwarna putih.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi, perlukah kita memberitahu Baekhyun dan Jongin?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku rasa, untuk saat ini jangan dulu. Hingga waktunya tiba nanti, aku yang akan memberitahukan semuanya." Katanya dengan senyum kecil yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, jadi, dimana Park Woojin-ku?" Goda Chanyeol sambil terkekeh geli.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya besok, ke rumahmu, Chanyeol-hyung."

 **Flashback** **off**

.

.

Woojin merasa aneh dengan Hyungseob yang sedari tadi terus melirik pada ponselnya yang mati. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di ruang dance seperti biasa. Jihoon juga ada, tapi Jihoon memilih untuk mendekat pada Donghan saja daripada pada Woojin yang terus mengabaikannya semenjak minggu kemarin.

"Apa kau menunggu telfon dari seseorang?" Tanya Woojin seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping kekasihnya.

Hyungseob tersentak kaget. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat dan membentuk sebuah senyum canggung.

"Tidak. Aku hanya, -hanya menunggu pesan dari eomma yang katanya mau pesan beberapa bahan makanan yang habis. Jadi, eomma memintaku belanja sepulang sekolah nanti." Jelas Hyungseob dengan mata yang melirik kesana-kemari.

Woojin menautkan alisnya, ingin memperpanjang namun hanya mengangkat bahu saja. Merasa tak penting juga untuk tahu.

"Kau, mau menemaniku 'kan?" Tanya Hyungseob penuh harap.

Woojin melirik Jihoon yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan beberapa teman klub. Woojin menghela nafasnya, dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah."

.

Kini, Woojin dan Hyungseob sedang duduk di bangku taman setelah mereka selesai berbelanja. Hari sudah malam, namun Hyungseob belum ingin pulang meskipun banyak barang bawaan di tangannya maupun di tangan Woojin.

"Kau menjauhi Jihoon?" Tanya Hyungseob setelah sekian menit mereka duduk, hanya hembusan angin yang menemani keduanya.

Woojin diam beberapa saat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku melakukannya. Tapi aku juga bingung, kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Padahal dia adikku sendiri."

Sinar mata Hyungseob meredup, ia menatap langit di atas sana yang tertutupi oleh awan gelap. Yang sepertinya akan menumpahkan banyak air di malam itu.

"Jika dia bukan adikmu, apa kau akan mencintai Jihoon?" Tanya Hyungseob lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Woojin mengikuti arah pandang Hyungseob. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena jika dia bukan adikku, apakah kita berdua bisa saling bertemu?"

Woojin membuka matanya, dan langsung menatap Hyungseob yang saat itu juga tepat sedang menatapnya. Hyungseob mengulum senyumnya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dan jika aku tanya, apa kau mencintai Jihoon sekarang, apa jawabanmu?" Pertanyaan terus meluncur dari mulut Hyungseob.

"Aku tak tahu." Dan Woojin mencoba untuk tak terpancing akan pertanyaan Hyungseob. Dia tak mau menyakiti perasaan siapapun lagi, cukup dirinya dan Jihoon yang merasakannya.

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, bodoh!" Umpat Hyungseob yang diiringi oleh satu-persatu air hujan yang turun.

"Jika tahu aku bodoh, kenapa masih mau bersamaku?" Tanya Woojin dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang.

'Karena aku ingin lebih dekat dengan adikku. Aku ingin merasakan, kasih sayang yang Jihoon dapat darimu, Woojin-ie. Mungkin kau tak tahu jika aku adalah saudara kembarmu yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku takut melukai Sehun-ahjussi. Appa kandung kita.' Batin Hyungseob dengan air mata yang perlahan mulai turun dengan deras seperti air hujan malam itu.

"Sekarang pulang dan jangan ikuti aku." Kata Hyungseob seraya mengambil barang-barang belanjaannya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Kemudian, ia berlari meninggalkan Woojin yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

Woojin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hyungseob? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan?

Drrtt~ drrtt~

Suara getaran ponsel terdengar, dan Woojin segera mengetahui jika itu berasal dari tempat yang tadi diduduki Hyungseob. Ponsel Hyungseob tertinggal dan sekarang ada yang menelfon. Segera, Woojin melihat nama yang ada di layar ponsel itu.

'Oh Jinyoung is calling...'

Woojin dengan ragu mengangkat telfon dari kekasih adik kembarnya itu.

"Halo Hyungseob-hyung, cepat ke rumah sakit, appa kecelakaan."

Woojin membeku. Jadi, Jinyoung dan Hyungseob saudara?

Apa yang terjadi hari ini sebenarnya?

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N :

1.) Plot twistnya adalah ternyata JinSeob yg saudara kembar. Aku nggak mikirin ini sebelumnya padahal. Cuma pas tadi ngetik, langsung aja kepikiran ke situ.

2.) Tinggal 2/3 chap lagi, maka say goodbye for this fic.

3.) Pengen banget buat MarkHoon tapi belum kesampean, jadi aku sempilin aja di sini.

Ps. Aku lagi ada rencana buat bikin ff series bot!Jinyoung, harap doanya ya!

Pss. Pengen bikin 2Park lagi, tapi belum ada ide. Ada saran?

Psss. Doain juga, buat yg baru pada UAS semoga lancar. Termasuk aku.

 **03 Desember 2017**

 **Panda**


	11. Attention

**Hello**

 **Ada yang masih menunggu ff ini?**

 **Maaf banget, baru muncul lagi.**

 **Begini, aku punya pertanyaan**

 **Cerita ini, mau lanjut atau cukup sampai di sini?**

 **Terus, kalau lanjut mau tetap di sini atau aku pindahin ke dunia oranye aja?**

 **Soalnya aku ada niat mau remake cerita ini, buat pair lain.**

 **Tapi dipublish di wattpad.**

 **So, menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Oh iya, uname ku di wattpad**

 **Sweatpanda89**

 **Kalau mau mutualan, ayo!**

 **Ditunggu responnya.**


End file.
